


Secret Affections

by Tealcat12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealcat12/pseuds/Tealcat12
Summary: Jungwoo has come to learn that he is in love with Doyoung. However Doyoung is already in a relationship and all Jungwoo can do is watch on the sidelines. Will Doyoung catch on to Jungwoo's feelings or will Jungwoo fall into the arms of another? Find out in Secret Affections.





	1. The Resturant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction so I apologize if there are some bugs or something. Thank you for reading my story. Enjoy!

"Come on Jungwoo! Hurry up!" Lucas turned around looking at the panting Jungwoo. 

"You know I'm not the best when it comes to running," he said trying to catch his breath.

"I know, but we are late for our lunch and you know how picky everyone is about being on time," Lucas said still ahead and looking at Jungwoo with his big brown eyes. "And usually I'm the one who is always late but somebody decided to sleep in this morning." 

"I didn't mean to, my alarm didn't go off and I had a long night practicing,"Jungwoo stated as he began to close in on Lucas.

"Well don't tell me, tell the gang. They're the ones you need to convince." Lucas slowed down to a small speed walk in order for Jungwoo to be next to him. They walked like this for a few more minutes until they finally arrived at the restaurant for which they should have arrived about 30 minutes earlier. Lucas walked in first because he had the ability to charm people and make them forget about all his mistakes. Where as Jungwoo would simply nod along and apologize knowing what he did was wrong. Jungwoo was always very obedient and kind of shy so he just followed whatever anyone said.

"Why hello my fellow members!" Lucas said to the few people who were there with his big smile.

"H-hey..." Jungwoo stammered embarrassed that he had shown up late even though he was known as the early bird. "Sorry we are late..." Lucas could tell he was nervous so then he opened his big mouth.

"What are you talking about? We are right on time, if you ask me you all were early to our meeting," Lucas stated trying his best to cover up their lateness. The group just stared at Lucas knowing that he was partially joking and partially serious. The members that had come to the lunch were Kun, Chenle, Yuta, Ten, Taeyong, and the best of them all Doyoung. Jungwoo stared at the understanding expression on Doyoung's face. Doyoung looked at the pair with his dark brown eyes and Jungwoo could feel the blood rush to his face as he tried not to stare back at him.

Jungwoo had come to the realization a few months ago that he had a crush on Doyoung. He didn't know it at first but after a while Jungwoo noticed that he would miss Doyoung when he wasn't around and wish to see him just to see his sweet face. The problem with Jungwoo's affection was that Doyoung had a girlfriend, who was beautiful. Jungwoo couldn't deny that she was very pretty and when Doyoung actually introduce him to her, she was very kind and seemed fun to be around. No wonder Doyoung chose to point his affections towards her. 

All Jungwoo knew was that he hated her, but for no reason. There was no reason for him to dislike her. It wasn't like Doyoung was his or that she was a bad person. He had just hoped that Doyoung would care for him the way he cared for Doyoung, but at the very least they were still friends. That's the least Jungwoo could ask for.

Taeyong like the mom he is gave Lucas and Jungwoo a little scolding and told them to be more on time for things. They just nodded and sat at their seats. Lucas was sandwiched between Chenle and Kun. While Jungwoo managed to sit next to Doyoung and on the other side was Taeyong. Jungwoo like the shy guy he is didn't even want to look up at everyone and stared at his fingers that were in his lap. Doyoung noticed Jungwoo and like the friend he was decided to try to cheer him up. 

"Hey don't worry about it Jungwoo. It's alright to be late once in a while, heck you know I've been late for stuff too," Doyoung said keeping his eyes fixed on Jungwoo's trying to at least make him look up. Jungwoo stopped looking at his fingers and then looked at the table. He knew what Doyoung was doing, he was trying to be kind, he was being a good friend. 

Jungwoo shifted his eyes from the table to look at Doyoung's face. His hyung's face was so kind as Doyoung smiled his gorgeous smile at Jungwoo. Out of all the members Doyoung was the only one who seemed to never be mad at anyone, ever. But when he was it was a rare occasion, and most of the time it was to be funny. Jungwoo couldn't help but stare in to the dark, nearly pure black eyes of Doyoung. 

"Thank you Doyoung for always giving me the benefit of the doubt. I don't know how I would feel if you weren't here to cheer me up," I would feel like crap, Jungwoo thought. Taeyong overheard their conversation and decided to step in. 

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh, it was mainly for Lucas since as you know he is always late. Don't beat yourself up about it, just enjoy this lunch and try not to worry about it to much," Taeyong said smiling at Jungwoo who smiled back knowing that his hyungs really did care for him. He nodded and returned to looking at his fingers. Everyone ordered their food and started discussing the new music video they had filmed a few days ago. Not everyone is the group was in it but sometimes the other members would ask for advice about the video and certain things.

"Soooo! What did everyone think about my performance in the video?" Lucas said waiting for the crowd of compliments he wished he had received.

"Well you seemed to be a little distracted in the video and your makeup artist must have done something wrong," Kun said trying to hide the smile that was starting to stretch across his face. Lucas just shrugged it off since Kun was known for teasing Lucas about all kinds of things. 

"I think Taeyong did very well in the first part of the song. His voice was very soothing and let me say he was easy on the eyes at the point as well," Ten said eyeing Taeyong with lustful eyes. Ten was known to flirt with a lot of the members, but truthfully the only one he actually liked was probably Johnny. And occasionally Taeyong. 

Jungwoo stilled remained with his eyes either glued to the table or his hands. However, Doyoung snapped him out of his daze and said,"How good did I look in the video?" Jungwoo was speechless at first. The members would normally ask how they looked in certain performances but Doyoung was to modest to ask, until now. All Jungwoo wanted to do was say that he was the most beautiful man in the video, no in the entire world in his eyes. But he chickened out and decided to say a more appropriate response. 

"You look very good and your voice was very clear and beautiful," Jungwoo said wishing to say what he truly thought. 

"Really? Thanks! You look very good to," Doyoung said as Jungwoo finally met his gaze. Jungwoo was about to hug Doyoung for what he said. He was always so kind and that's why Jungwoo liked him so much, but then those awful words escaped Doyoung's lips. "I actually wanted to show this video to my girlfriend and see what she thought too in case something was wrong, but from your comment I guess I won't have to worry about that."

Jungwoo joy slowly turned into lust and sadness. With one simple word this man had the power to destroy Jungwoo in ways even he didn't understand. He was so happy that Doyoung said he looked good, but in reality he just said it to repay Jungwoo for his own words. He tried to not let his sad feelings show and smiled at Doyoung which took all his might. However, he couldn't hide his feelings and his eyes almost began to water. They were glossy as the tears began to form. Jungwoo tried not to meet Doyoung's gaze and as an escape plan he excused himself and walked towards the bathroom.

Luckily no one was in there and so he put his back to the door and slid on to the ground. His knees to his chest and his head in his hands. In this place he didn't have to fight back the tears but he didn't want to cry in the men's bathroom of a restaurant. He laid there for a moment more, fighting back the urge to have a single tear drip down his face. Then he heard a knock on the door, worried that is was some stranger or worse, Doyoung. But no it was Lucas. 

"Hey you alright in there Jungwoo? You've been in there for a few minutes. I was checking to see if you were okay," Lucas said standing on the opposite side of the bathroom door. Jungwoo had had enough and got up to let Lucas in. He opened the door and looked at his hyung's face. Jungwoo motioned for Lucas to come in for a moment.

"I have something to tell you...You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Jungwoo said with a force that Lucas had never seen from Jungwoo. He nodded and listened carefully to every word. "The reason I came in here was that I was jealous. I was jealous of someone who I had no right to be jealous of." Lucas listened to his words but couldn't help but be confused at first. 

"What do you mean? Why would you be jealous of someone?" 

"Because that person has caught the eye of the person I care very much about," Jungwoo said trying to leave out any names.

"Are you trying to tell me that you like someone? And that specific someone actually has a boyfriend?"

"Well they umm, have a girlfriend actually," Jungwoo said scanning the hyung's face for some sort of reaction. Lucas was speechless for a moment and looked as though he was having some intense thoughts. 

"Oh well! No need to talk any further. I already know who it is."

"Wait what?!" Jungwoo said. He had never told anyone who he liked and now Lucas somehow knew off the top of his head. Jungwoo and Lucas were close but not so close that they could read each other's mind or something like that. Lucas looked at Jungwoo with an amused and happy expression on his face.

"A little tip my friend, don't stare at someone for long periods of time. It makes it to obvious to see who you like. So I've had a feeling for a while, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself," Lucas gave Jungwoo a pat on the shoulder as he stood there speechless. When have I stared at Doyoung for a long period of time? Jungwoo thought. 

Then he remembered a interview they had where Doyoung was at the perfect angle so that Jungwoo could stare at him, but not make it to obvious. However, at one point Jungwoo didn't stop looking at him and that might have been the thing Lucas was talking about.

"Oh...well I didn't really expect this. So I guess you know that it's Doyoung then, huh?" Jungwoo said still partially dumbfounded at the fact that Lucas knew. And if he knew who else did?

"You always stay right next to him unless you're around me and I knew he had a girlfriend so it was easy to pick out who it was. But that still doesn't explain why you were in here about to cry." Lucas said with worried eyes. Jungwoo didn't want to say anything, but he desperately needed to talk to someone about this. 

"Doyoung complemented me after I said he looked good in our video and I thought it was genuine, but I think it just to say something nice back to me. Then he said he wanted to show his girlfriend and ask her opinion. I used to be the person Doyoung consulted with and he never used to ask how he looked in those videos. I was upset because I wanted Doyoung to only want my opionion. I know that probably sounds selfish, but I can't help the way I feel when I'm around him." Lucas looked at the older male and decided to hug him at that moment. Jungwoo was surprised at Lucas but decided to hug him back.

Most people in the fandom shipped him and Lucas but the truth was that they were just really close and good friends. Jungwoo laid his head on Lucas's shoulder and patted him on the back as a way of saying thank you. 

They stayed like that for another moment until they heard the bathroom door open. Jungwoo looked up to stare into the confused and betrayed eyes of the man he loved,

Doyoung.


	2. An Argument Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! It took me a while to finish but it is finally here

"Uuumm I'm sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something," Doyoung said looking into Jungwoo's eyes and then at the ground. Jungwoo was so embarrassed as the blood rushed to his face once he realized what Doyoung must be thinking. He pushed Lucas away as quick as he could feeling bad for pushing away his kindness with him.How do I explain this to him? 

"Uuum...I-I can explain Doyoung!" Jungwoo said with worry in his voice and a hint of desperation.

"What is there to explain? I know you and Lucas are close, I just didn't know that is was this close. I'll leave you to it," Doyoung said about to walk out the door, until Jungwoo caught his wrist. 

"H-he was just helping me with something, I was to shy to ask you so I asked Lucas for help," Jungwoo said trying to make Doyoung believe his lies. But then he thought that in a way it was true. Lucas was helping him with a problem where Doyoung was actually the cause. He could never know the truth about their conversation. 

"Alright whatever," Doyoung said looking as though he didn't care what Jungwoo said at all. Like it meant nothing. Jungwoo was still in a restroom with another man. Nothing would change that. 

"What he's saying is true Doyoung. It was just a simple problem that is fixed now," Lucas said with a stern face. He and Doyoung were having a stare off. Each of their eyes fixed on the others. No one blinked until Doyoung decided to end it.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on Jungwoo, but please don't let me interrupt this moment. I'll be outside," Doyoung looked very upset as though he had been cheated on but didn't want to admit it. Jungwoo looked at the floor where Doyoung's feet had been and felt his insides twist and turn. What did Doyoung mean when he said he didn't want to interrupt? Jungwoo thought silently to himself. All Jungwoo thought was did Doyoung think there was something going on between him and Lucas? Tons of thoughts went through Jungwoo's head and Lucas was the one who snapped him out of it. 

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure he is just confused and probably doesn't know how close we are. I'm going to go out there and see if I can smooth anything over. You can take all the time you need in here," Lucas said patting Jungwoo's back and heading out to the table. Jungwoo remained in the restroom completely embarrassed about what had just happened. All he wanted to do was tell Doyoung the truth and then maybe everything would be fixed, or just make it worse. Jungwoo didn't know what to do, but it was no use just staying in the restroom. He decided to go outside and see what would happen, good or bad. 

He opened the door and saw Doyoung not looking like his normal happy self, and Lucas trying not to even look at the other male. Jungwoo was upset that he had made his two best friends fight with each other and now they didn't seem like making up. Before Jungwoo took another step forward Doyoung looked up from his seat and made eye contact with the younger male. His gaze wasn't filled with the happiness and kindness it normally was. It was filled with sadness as though he was jealous. Once he saw Jungwoo he quickly looked back at the table and Jungwoo walked towards the group and sat next to Doyoung. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to sit next to him anymore considering how upset Doyound was. 

The younger male tried to make eye contact with Doyoung but Doyoung would not meet his gaze. As though Jungwoo didn't even exist. Out of all the people in the world, he managed to upset the one person he never wanted to upset. All he could think about was how much he wished he hadn't come to this lunch. Jungwoo didn't try to interact with anyone else and looked at his fingers for the rest of the lunch until everyone decided to head to the studio after. He didn't want to seem rude and just followed everyone else's lead. 

Together the group arrived at SM Entertainment and went to their studio to practice for any upcoming shows. Jungwoo would normally stay by Doyoung, but this time he practiced by himself. He didn't want to practice with Lucas incase Doyoung was watching. But at this point he couldn't practice with Doyoung either since he was upset with him. Jungwoo stayed in the corner looking at his reflection making sure he was doing the correct moves. 

"Uhh I think that move actually goes like this," Lucas stands behind Jungwoo and they watch his dance in the reflection of the mirror. 

"Oh really?" Jungwoo asks Lucas slightly confused about the dance move. 

"Actually I'm pretty sure that's wrong and it goes like this," Doyoung appears and does the same move but different to Lucas's way. Jungwoo noticed a tinge of annoyance on Lucas's face at that statement. 

"Well I think you are wrong," Lucas says walking up to Doyoung and once again they stare at each other intensely. Neither one blinking or moving their eyes away from each other. 

"Guys what are you doing?" Jungwoo asked as his questions came out as more of a wine than a question. He didn't want the two people he cared the most about to fight, especially if he was the cause. Jungwoo noticed Doyoung sigh and the tension left his face. 

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised to find out that you two were together. I didn't handle it the right way. I...was kind of hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I thought we told each other everything," Doyoung says looking at the floor instead of at Jungwoo. He was hurt? Jungwoo thought. He was about to oppose Doyoung's claim when Lucas did it for him. 

"Wait what? You thought we were together? No Jungwoo just had a small problem and I was helping him with it," Lucas said overlooking the reason why he was helping him. Then Lucas lied so that Doyoung wouldn't ask any other questions. "He felt embarrassed about asking for your help so he came to me. I swear to you Doyoung, there is nothing going on between Jungwoo and I." Jungwoo looked at Lucas slightly happy that he didn't tell Doyoung the truth about the situation in the bathroom. 

"Is this true?" Doyoung asked looking Jungwoo in the eyes, waiting for his answer. His eyes showed a sign of worry and Jungwoo couldn't understand why. 

"It's true," Jungwoo said returning Doyoung's gaze with his own. For his own sake Jungwoo continued to lie to Doyoung. "I was embarrassed and I didn't think I could approach you." Doyoung nodded looking back at the floor. Jungwoo felt a strange pain in his stomach as he held himself back from hugging the older male. Doyoung looked back up to Jungwoo and Lucas with a blank expression on his face. Jungwoo couldn't tell what he was thinking what so ever.

"I understand, I'm sorry I overreacted," Doyoung looked directly at Jungwoo and said,"I want you to know that no matter how embarrassed you may feel I won't judge you. You can come to me with whatever you need. I want you to know that you can trust me," Doyoung said, his two dark brown eyes fixed on Jungwoo for a response. At Doyoung's words Jungwoo felt an even worse pain in his stomach. Did Doyoung think he didn't trust him? You're my best friend, Jungwoo thought. He wished so badly that he could tell his hyung the truth, but had to stop himself. 

"I know. I'll come to you in the future for anything I need," Jungwoo said with a small grin on his face. He did feel happy but at the same time he felt upset because Doyoung started to lose faith in him. And that was the last thing Jungwoo wanted. "So everything's settled now right?" Jungwoo said looking at Lucas and Doyoung who were still across from each other. 

"Yeah totally. Right dude?" Lucas said in a funny tone trying to lighten the mood like he usually does. 

"Of course, once again I'm sorry Lucas," Doyoung said patting Lucas on the back. Lucas nodded as a way of accepting the apology and then went back to practicing in his corner. Jungwoo was smiling now that his two friends had made up and looked at Doyoung's smiling face. His smile made Jungwoo even happier than he already was. This man's smile had a way of making everyone smile with him. Jungwoo stared for another moment and then looked away as to not seem weird. Doyoung looked back at Jungwoo and started walking towards him. Jungwoo stood in place confused at what Doyoung was doing. 

Doyoung stood directly in front of Jungwoo now. Their faces only inches apart. Jungwoo remained where he was and looked at Doyoung's beautiful face. Not a freckle or mole or a single mistake on his face, it was perfect. Jungwoo couldn't help but stare at Doyoung's lips for a small moment. They were red and perfect just like everything else on Doyoung's body. Jungwoo was compelled to kiss the man he loved but he had to refuse the temptations. At that moment Doyoung hugged Jungwoo which was very unexpected. Since Doyoung was shorted than Jungwoo he wrapped his arms around Jungwoo's neck and stood partially on his tippy toes in order to hug Jungwoo even tighter. Jungwoo was flustered and felt his face become hot and red. He slowly wrapped his arms around the older male and rested his head on Doyoung's shoulder as a way of accepting the hug. 

"Please never be afraid to tell me anything," Doyoung whispered into Jungwoo's ear as they remained lost in their hug. Doyoung was the one who broke off the hug and then looked at Jungwoo's gentle face. Jungwoo was known as the "flower" of the group for a reason. His face was pretty and sweet. Doyoung looked into his friends eyes once more and said, "You are one of my best friends, please don't forget that." 

Jungwoo should've felt happy at that statement but instead it was a cold reminder about what he was to Doyoung. A friend. Nothing more. 

Jungwoo nodded and said," You are once of my best friends too." Doyoung smiled at that comment and patted the top of Jungwoo's head. Then he went back to his spot to keep practicing as well. Jungwoo's heart fell at that statement and he decided to get some fresh air. He went to the roof of the building where you could see the entire city and the sunset as the sun sank beneath the horizon. It was place where he could stay and feel calm and just think things over. He went over to the edge simply to sit on and look over the edge and see the many cars driving by.

Jungwoo thought once again about Doyoung and how he had called him a friend and how much it hurt. However, then he thought about their hug and how it made Jungwoo's heart flutter to have Doyoung so close to him. He thought about that amazing and precious moment until a car horn interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at the street below and saw a sleek black car pull up. A woman dressed in a beautiful and expensive looking outfit came from the car. Whoever she was, she was very pretty. It took Jungwoo a moment to realize who the mysterious woman was and then all Jungwoo could think about was how Doyoung was in a relationship. For the women was Doyoung's girlfriend who had decided to pay him a visit. 


	3. The Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Secret Affections! Thank you for reading!

Jungwoo was slightly shocked to see Doyoung's girlfriend walk up the front steps of the building. Doyoung had told him once that she was always very busy because she helped he father run his entire company. She was second in command and was given many tasks to complete that stopped her from visiting her boyfriend during the day. However, since she was second in command and her father owned a well known company she was very wealthy and could practically throw away money. Her hard work pays off because her clothes always look very expensive and she always looks like she is was ready for a formal event. 

Jungwoo stopped looking over the edge of the building and decided to go back to the studio and was prepared for whatever would face him. He faced the door of the studio and slowly opened it to see Doyoung in his girlfriends arms in the middle of the room. Jungwoo didn't want to look at it any longer and looked at the floor as he walked towards his section of the studio instead of looking at the couple. How he wished he was the one Doyoung hugged instead of her. 

To take his mind off of the scene that was happening behind him, he decided to work on his dancing and only look at his own reflection. He was so lost in the dance that he didn't notice that someone had tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw the beautiful face of Doyoung's girlfriend. 

"Hey Jungwoo!" She said in a happy tone. She was very pretty and very nice and cared about Doyoung a lot. It was difficult to dislike her. Jungwoo put on a fake smile and replied. 

"Ji-a, it's so nice to see you!" Jungwoo said through gritted teeth staring at her and then looked up to see Doyoung smiling behind her. He looked back at Ji-a. She had straight black hair with brown highlights that came down to a little bit more than her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin was a slight olive tone. She didn't have to put on makeup to be pretty. Doyoung truly did hit the jackpot. Jungwoo couldn't blame him. He had to hide his sadness with his fake smile. 

"It's so nice to see you too! I managed to get out of work early and thought I would visit my amazing boyfriend before our date tonight," Ji-a looked back at Doyoung and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. It made Jungwoo want to throw up just watching how happy Doyoung was while he was with his girlfriend. _Why couldn't that be him?_ He thought to himself.

"Is there any special reason why you two are having a date tonight?" Jungwoo asked not really wanting to know the answer and looked at the couple in front of him as they looked at each other. 

"It's actually our 2 month anniversary and my brother is in town so I wanted Doyoung to meet him. He rarely gets time off and I thought this could be a good milestone in our relationship." Ji-a looked so happy at the fact that Doyoung and her had been dating for two months. She had a small moment where she looked at Jungwoo and then she lit up very quickly as if she had thought of something. "You know what? Jungwoo, since I know you and Doyoung are close, why don't you come to dinner? It would be nice to get to know the guy Doyoung talks so much about," Ji-a said looking at Jungwoo and then back at Doyoung who was still smiling. "That would be nice right? I get to know Jungwoo and you get to know my brother!" Ji-a says pointing to Doyoung. 

At first Jungwoo hadn't paid much attention to the rest of the conversation. After Ji-a had said that Doyoung talks about him, his mind went blank. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Doyoung talking about him. Jungwoo felt the sadness go away a little at that statement. Then his thoughts went away when Doyoung started talking to him. 

"That might not be a bad idea Ji-a. What do you say Jungwoo? Can you join us at 7:00 at Alberto's?" Doyoung asked giving Jungwoo his adorable bunny smile. He could never say no to Doyoung even if it meant having to see him and his girlfriend together. 

"I think I could fit it into my schedule," Jungwoo said looking as the people in front of him became even happier than they already were.

"Yay! This'll be nice. Just letting you know Jungwoo the attire is black tie so look sharp!" Ji-a said excited about tonight. "I have to go now but I will see you two tonight!" She kissed Doyoung on the lips this time and it made Jungwoo's whole body ache. She turned around and hugged Jungwoo before leaving the studio. Doyoung looked back at Jungwoo with his cold but beautiful dark, brown eyes. 

"Well I guess I'll see ya tonight. Remember 7:00, Alberto's, okay?" Doyoung said and before he walked away patted Jungwoo on the back and then went back to practicing. _This'll be fun..._ Jungwoo thought to himself before going back to looking at himself in the mirror. What did I just agree to?

7:00 rolled around quicker than Jungwoo thought it would. He had to think about what to wear. He had never been to a fancy and very expensive restaurant like Alberto's. It was one of the few famous restaurants in Korea that wasn't Korean food. He had to look "sharp" as Ji-a said. Jungwoo decided to wear the only nice suit he had. It wasn't anything special, it was a light gray blazer with matching gray pants. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black, leather shoes with the suit. Before finally heading out Jungwoo looked at the doorknob that if he would choose to open it, he would be excepting the fact that Doyoung was with someone else. He thought long and hard about his decision, but finally he chose to open the door.

Jungwoo got in front of Alberto's around 7:05. He was a little late but instead of thinking of the time he looked around him. He was in the city of Seoul, and this was the center where all the tourists came. Buildings of all sizes surrounded him, but he looked at the one in front of him. Alberto's wasn't just a restaurant to Jungwoo's surprise. There were at least 50 floors. He guessed some were hotel rooms and the first few floors were the actual restaurant. The name Alberto's was written in golden letters across the front of the building. He took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air before walking into the large building. 

He walked in and noticed all the fancy details. The ceiling was lined with an intricate gold detail. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, it sparkled and reflected all the lights. The room itself was a normal size with a host and podium standing before an elevator. He guessed he would got into the elevator to meet Doyoung and Ji-a on one of the other floors. The host was dressed in a tuxedo and his hair slicked back, Jungwoo approached him in order to find his party. 

"Uumm, excuse me? I believe my party is here, I think the reservation should be under the name Seok," Jungwoo looked at the host who then looked Jungwoo up and down most likely judging his outfit. 

"Mmmm, Seok. Ahhh yes only one of your party had arrived at the moment. I shall take you to your table," the host said taking a second look at Jungwoo and then took him into the elevator. Jungwoo was surprised when the host clicked the roof button on the elevator. _I guess Ji-a wants to make the night super special by having it on the roof,_ Jungwoo thought standing in the corner waiting for the elevator door's to open.

They opened up to a large roof top filled with tables and many people dressed in the finest attire. Jungwoo almost felt underdressed compared to some of outfits other people were wearing. The host walked in front of him and led him to a table set up for 4, but only one man sat at the table. 

"Your table sir. I will return with the rest of your party shortly," the host walked away and Jungwoo was alone with the unknown man. He got up when he saw that another person was at the table. He stood up and looked at Jungwoo with a gentle gaze. Jungwoo gulped once he saw the other male. He was gorgeous. The man reminded him of Park Hyung-sik an actor from one of Jungwoo's favorite kdramas. The only difference was that he had bigger eyes and a sharper jaw line. He face was flawless and his dark hair was parted to the side and some fell in front of the right side of his face. Jungwoo didn't want to stop staring at the man in front of him. 

"Hello. I'm guessing from the fact that my sister isn't with you that you are the friend of Doyoung's who was suppose to join us?" The man asked Jungwoo with a slight smirk. 

"U-uh y-eah, that's me. And I'm going to assume that you are Ji-a's brother?" Jungwoo said still in awe at the beauty of the man before him. 

"Yep that's me. My name is Min-jun. Now, what is the name of the man before me?" Min-jun said with a chuckle. He smiled at Jungwoo in way that made Jungwoo's spine tingle. 

"M-my name is-is Jungwoo," He could barely think straight. Jungwoo cleared his throat to regain his thoughts. "Nice to meet you Min-jun, do you possibly know where Doyoung and Ji-a are?" Jungwoo wanted to know so he could see how much time he would have with the handsome brother.

"Ji-a said she was running late because of an errand she had to run for the business. So it looks like we might get to know each other a bit more before they get here." The man looked at Jungwoo and there seemed to be a small sparkle in his eyes. Jungwoo nodded smiling at Min-jun and looking at him directly in those sparkling eye.

"It's interesting to meet Ji-a's brother before her actual boyfriend has. You seem very calm given the fact that you are meeting your sisters boyfriend," Jungwoo said. 

"Actually I wanted to ask you a little about Doyoung. What's he like? What does he look like? Since you guys are friends I'm guessing you are the person to tell me these things," Min-jun said. Jungwoo sat back in his chair ready to tell the man everything he knew, but decided to wait to tell him everything after Doyoung showed up.

"Well...what can't I tell you? I'll start off with the type of person he is. Doyoung has always cared about everyone. I can assure you that he cares for Ji-a very much and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He is very kind and is like a brother to all the people he meets. There is no one who dislikes him," Jungwoo said. He could go on and on about Doyoung cause he was perfect.

"You must really look up to Doyoung. Considering how much you've said about him so far," Min-jun said taking in every word that Jungwoo said. 

"Yeah, we've been friends forever and it's amazing to see him so happy to be with Ji-a. I'm so...happy for him," Jungwoo said not thinking about what he had just said to Ji-a's brother. He zoned out as he thought about Doyoung. Min-jun noticed Jungwoo's longing gaze.

"Ohh, I see. No wonder you talked about him so much. You like Doyoung don't you?" Min-jun said tilting his head at Jungwoo. _How in the heck did he figure that out?_ Jungwoo thought feeling his face turn red when Min-jun confronted him about his feelings.

"Ho-w? Wha-at? Just how?" Jungwoo could barely get his words out. There was no way he could've known. The edges of Min-jun's mouth curved up to a smirk.

"When you talked about him you eyes showed a sign of lust and longing towards Doyoung. It was easy to assume. Also when you said that you were happy for him I could tell you were lying. I have a certain gift for noticing these things," Min-jun says resting his head on his palm still staring into Jungwoo's eyes. Jungwoo's mouth was open in disbelief at how easily Min-jun managed to figure this out.

"Well you guessed right. There's no point in denying it since you've already figured it out," Jungwoo said admitting his feelings. Min-jun chuckled slightly at Jungwoo.

"Believe me, we've all been in your type of situation," Min-jun said patting Jungwoo's thigh as a way of showing his understanding. Jungwoo went along with it until he noticed that his hand had stayed on his thigh. Jungwoo looked at Min-jun's hand and then looked up to Min-jun's gaze. _What was this feeling inside of him?_ Jungwoo thought, still looking at the other male. Jungwoo's noticed the sparkled in Min-jun's eyes once again. It was all Jungwoo could look at. Min-jun was very pretty, why did he have to be so amazing? Jungwoo and Ji-a's brother held their intimate moment until Jungwoo saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked away and felt Min-jun's hand leave his thigh. 

Jungwoo looked up and saw Ji-a with her arms wrapped around the man he loved, Doyoung. He felt a very different feeling inside of him now... 

jealousy


	4. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Hope you enjoy! :)

"Hey Jungwoo! And of course hello to my big brother! Sorry we are late," Ji-a says as she hugs both of them. Jungwoo noticed how beautiful Ji-a looked and how dashing Doyoung was in his suit. Doyoung greeted Jungwoo and then shook hands with Min-jun before pulling out Ji-a's seat for her. "Thank you sweetie," Ji-a said with a smile and then sat down still happy at the fact that her brother and boyfriend could finally meet. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doyoung. As I'm sure Ji-a has told you my name is Min-jun," Min-jun looked at Doyoung with a curious gaze. 

"The pleasure is all mine Min-jun," Doyoung said with a slight smile. Jungwoo noticed that Doyoung was nervous. He kept fiddling with his fingers and seemed to be on edge. _I guess I would be nervous too if I had to meet Doyoung's family, Jungwoo thought._

"So I see you two have already met," Ji-a said looking at Jungwoo and Min-jun. 

"Well considering you two were late, we didn't have much of a choice now did we," Min-jun said giving Ji-a a playful glare. 

"I guess so, but just to make sure. Jungwoo this is my brother Min-jun and Min-jun this is Doyoung's good friend Jungwoo," Ji-a told both of them even thought they already knew each other. "Okay so let's order and then the night can really start!" Ji-a said with a similar twinkle in her eyes as her brother. The group ordered what they wanted and Ji-a ordered a glass of champagne for the table. 

"So Doyoung tell me a little about yourself. I would like to get to know the man who has stolen my sisters heart," Min-jun said looking across the table towards Doyoung. He sat up when Min-jun talked to him and then Doyoung looked at his lap most likely trying to think about what to say. 

"Well my full name is Kim Dong-young, I'm 22 years old, I like food and sleeping. I grew up in Guri, Gyeonggi and I moved to Seoul to pursue my music career," Doyoung looked especially nervous when he mentioned his music. He was worried what a successful person like Min-jun would think of his career choice. A lot of people in Korea liked Kpop but most never thought of it as a true career choice. Min-jun sharpened his gaze on Doyoung and began to speak. 

"Oh yes, Ji-a has told me about your group. NBD or something like that?" Min-jun asked. Jungwoo answered instead of Doyoung.

"Uumm it's actually NCT," Jungwoo said in his shy voice, not knowing whether or not he was allowed to answer.

"Ohhh right, yes now I remember. Are you in the group as well Jungwoo?" Min-jun gave Jungwoo his attention and his gorgeous smile. 

"U-uh ye-yes, we are both in NCT and we are both vocalists actually," Jungwoo said staring at the males pearly white teeth. Min-jun turned back to Doyoung.

"So let me ask you a few big brother type of questions. I care about my sister a lot and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. 

Understand?" Min-jun gave Doyoung a serious stare this time. Doyoung gulped and then nodded. "Then let us begin. How do you feel about my sister?" Both Ji-a and Jungwoo looked up at Doyoung. Ji-a waited eagerly to hear his answer and Jungwoo felt like he should excuse himself before Doyoung gave his answer. 

"Well, I care about Ji-a very much. I have never felt like this about anyone in the past. She makes up for my flaws and I hope that she feels the same," Doyoung turned to Ji-a and gave her his bunny like smile. Jungwoo felt a pain in his chest at Doyoung's words. He cared about Doyoung more than anyone else and he thought that Doyoung was perfect, that he had no flaws. To hear him say this made Jungwoo wish he had never said yes to dinner. 

"You make up for my flaws too," Ji-a said leaning her head on Doyoung's shoulder. 

"You seem to make my sister very happy Doyoung. She's never been the one for romance, but you've changed her. Ji-a was usually very into her work, but you've made her more social and that makes me happy to see my little sister become a better person," Min-jun said looking at the happy couple across the table. "Thank you Doyoung," Min-jun concluded his brotherly talk with Doyoung and then the food came. 

"Hello everyone, we have the chicken, Caesar salad, the Spaghetti Special, the Chicken parm, and the Sirloin Steak?" Said the waiter holding everyone's entrees. Ji-a had gotten what looked like a healthy salad, Min-jun got the Chicken Parm with a side of spaghetti, Doyoung got a large and juicy looking steak, and Jungwoo ordered the Spaghetti and meatballs special. He had never had Italian food and kind of guessed what to order. He took one small bite and tasted every little flavor of the tomatoes and garlic. It was very delicious. No one talked for a moment while they ate until Ji-a got everyone's attention. 

"How about a small toast? To friends and family?" The group held up their champagne glasses and said "To friends and family." Jungwoo hadn't ever had champagne either, it was quite good and complimented his food as well. "Okay so Min-jun got to know Doyoung, now I believe it is time for me to get to know Jungwoo a little better," she said with a big smile on her face. Jungwoo almost spit out his champagne when she said that. Now he had to interact with the woman who was with the man he cared about. Jungwoo put down his glass and then looked up to the other three people looking at him. 

"Uumm okay...What would you like to know?" Jungwoo said not knowing where to start. 

"Well I guess for starters...How did you and Doyoung become friends?" Ji-a asked looking at Doyoung and then back at Jungwoo for an answer. Min-jun sat back in his seat most likely waiting for an answer as well. Jungwoo also sat back thinking about what to say to the attentive group.

"Mmmm I guess it really started on my first day at SM Entertainment. Our director was introducing me to everyone and Doyoung was practicing by himself. We walked over and I was introduced to him. Doyoung as you know is very kind and I got a good feeling from him. Once we started talking we had an immediate connection, almost like we knew everything about each other just in those few moments. He asked me what my position was and I said vocalist, he told me that he was also a vocalist. And that we would end up practicing a lot together," Jungwoo looked at the group as he spoke and then at the table thinking about those wonderful moments that he and Doyoung had shared. He was quiet for a moment and then he heard Doyoung speak. 

"If I'm remembering correctly, I then said that I was practicing one of our new dances. Jungwoo told me that he wasn't much of a dancer and that he worried if he fell behind. I said that I wasn't one of best dancers either, but if he ever needed help I would always be there to teach him. In a way I guess I ended up taking Jungwoo under my wing and then our friendship grew after that day. We began hanging out together and practicing our moves and songs together as well," Doyoung looked at Jungwoo as he spoke making Jungwoo face turn a little red. Then Doyoung turned his attention back to Ji-a who was listening to every word.

"Wow that's a beautiful story guys," Jungwoo hadn't noticed but he realized that Ji-a was actually tearing up a little. He guessed that in a way it was an interesting story and then he thought about how much he had enjoyed those moments he had had with Doyoung. To bad that those moments didn't come that often. It was silent for another moment and then Min-jun decided to ask a question. 

"I'm actually curious, how did you two meet Ji-a?" Min-jun said motioning to Doyoung and his sister changing the subject Jungwoo's eyes widened when Min-jun said this. Jungwoo was already slightly upset at having to see Doyoung and Ji-a together and now he had to hear about how they became a couple? How they realized that they loved each other? Jungwoo wasn't much of a drinker, but before they answered he picked up the champagne and poured in as much as he could. He was hoping that the champagne would loosen him up a little and make him hopefully forget about this whole ordeal. He took a long drink preparing for the story Ji-a and Doyoung were about to tell. 

"It's kind of a funny story actually. So I was heading to work from my favorite coffee shop, I was looking at my phone as I turned a corner on the sidewalk. I wasn't paying much attention and I accidentally spilled my coffee all over Doyoung's shirt," Ji-a says chuckling at her own mistake. "We both look at each other dumbfounded for a sec and then we both apologized at the same time. He asked if he could pay to get me another drink. I allowed it considering he was cute," Jungwoo took another drink at that sentence. "And he felt bad for making me spill my coffee even though I knew it was more my fault." Doyoung then takes the lead of the story.

"Once I bought her the drink she asked if she could by me a new shirt. I refused, but she talked me into it. We spent the entire morning together, at first it was for my shirt, but then we kind of liked just walking around together," Jungwoo took another drink. "Then at the end I asked her if there was anything I could do to repay and she said that I could give her my number and I gladly gave it to her," Doyoung said giving Ji-a his adorable bunny smile once again making Jungwoo's stomach turn before taking another drink of the champagne. Jungwoo felt himself begin feel a little more light headed which was his plan. Then he heard a chuckle coming from the man next to him. 

"That's an interesting story, I'm still surprised you guess met because my clumsy little sister spilled coffee on you," Min-jun said looking across the table. Ji-a rested her head on Doyoung's shoulder once again and he put his arm over her shoulder. This caused a small whirlwind in Jungwoo's body. On one hand he was happy that Doyoung was happy, but on the other he was upset that Doyoung wasn't happy with him. 

The night went on for another 45 minutes, Jungwoo kept drinking his champagne and stayed kind of quiet. The rest of the group just talk about regular day to day stuff. Before anyone realized it was about 10:30 and the party decided to leave. Jungwoo kind of stumbled because of all his drinks, but Min-jun noticed and offered him is arm. Jungwoo didn't think anything of it and looped his arm through Min-jun's. They all took the elevator to the bottom floor to get their cars. Jungwoo still with arm around Min-jun walks out and feels the cold night air hit him hard and almost fell over. 

"I think you had a few to many drinks my friend," Min-jun said still holding Jungwoo upright. 

"Thank you Min-jun, but I-I'm perfectly fine," Jungwoo hiccups as he takes his arm back. "See I can waaallk justfinneeee," Jungwoo says slurring his words. Doyoung and Ji-a appear behind Min-jun as they begin to say their farewells. Jungwoo not paying much attention to his surroundings walks straight into the middle of the road trying to look for his car that wasn't there. Jungwoo notices out of the corner of his eye a light and hears a humming noise that's coming from the same direction. Jungwoo doesn't process what is happening and hears someone behind him yell his name. He then feels someone tug his jacket and then everything goes dark. 


	5. A Drunk Jungwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new chapter and I tried to update it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and get ready for some Dowoo!

Jungwoo felt the hard concrete beneath his back and head. His body felt stiff and there was something heavy on top of him. His eyes were heavy and he tried his best to open them. He heard whispers all around him and what sounded like someone calling his name. Jungwoo managed to open his eyes, he saw the dark, night sky and tall buildings all around him. He looked down at his chest and saw Min-jun.

Min-jun moaned and his eyes opened and he looked up to see Jungwoo. Since Min-jun was on top of Jungwoo, he put his hands on either side of Jungwoo's head and pushed himself up. The two males looked each other in the eyes and stayed in their awkward position. Jungwoo's cheeks were started to flush as he saw every little detail of Min-jun's perfect face. His perfectly angled jawline, his big, brown eyes, and his lips. They were a slight red that really stood out on his light skin. And a small piece of his dark, brown hair fell in front of one of his eyes. After another moment Min-jun broke eyes contact with Jungwoo and broke the awkward silence.

"Are you okay Jungwoo?" Min-jun asked with concern in his eyes and still above Jungwoo. He didn't know what to say, he didn't remember what happened and kept looking at the beautiful man in front of him.

"W-what happened? Ughh!" Jungwoo hadn't noticed but the back of his head hurt. Min-jun quickly got off of Jungwoo and tried to help him up. Min-jun stretched out his hand and Jungwoo took it. He didn't let go of Jungwoo until he knew that he was steady and wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay?" Min-jun said once again looking at Jungwoo for his answer. Jungwoo looked around remembering what was happening around him. He was at dinner with Ji-a, Doyoung, and Ji-a's brother, and he had gotten drunk and was still a little bit woozy. He remembered hearing a strange humming noise and then falling back on the curb. _That must be why my head hurts, he thought to himself._

"I'mmm fineee," Jungwoo said still slurring his words. "But whathappened?"

"You were so drunk that you almost got run over by a passing car!" Min-jun said with an upset tone. "I pulled you out of the way, but you really scared me there." He looked upset, but the look in his eyes said that he was more worried than angry.

"I am so sowwie," Jungwoo said pouting at Min-jun, his mind was in another place at the moment because of the champagne. He looked past him and Jungwoo saw Ji-a and Doyoung with shocked looks on their faces. "Hey guyyss, what's wrong?" Jungwoo asked already forgetting what he just went through. Doyoung and Ji-a looked at each other and then Doyoung walked towards Jungwoo with an angry expression on his face.

Doyoung was only a few inches away from Jungwoo's face that was already partially red cause of the champagne. Jungwoo closed his eyes ready for whatever Doyoung would do. He then felt someone embrace him and wrap their arms around his torso. Jungwoo opened his eyes to see Doyoung's body wrapped around his own.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you, and I can't lose my best friend," Doyoung said squeezing Jungwoo even tighter. He didn't think this was how Doyoung would respond. By the look on his face Jungwoo thought Doyoung would hit him instead of hug him like this.

Jungwoo put his arms around Doyoung and felt a pain in his stomach. He had made the person he cared about upset. That was never anything Jungwoo ever wanted to do to Doyoung. They released each other from their hug and the Doyoung turned back to Ji-a. "I'm really sorry, but could I take Jungwoo home? He can't drive himself and I would feel more comfortable knowing he was home safely."

"Of course you can take him home," Ji-a said with an understanding nod. She looked back at Jungwoo and walked over to give him a hug too. "Please don't do that ever again Jungwoo, you really scared all of us. It was nice having this dinner with you, now get home safe okay?" Ji-a said walking over to stand beside her brother. Min-jun then walked towards Jungwoo and extended his hand. Jungwoo took the opportunity to shake his hand.

"It was nice meeting you Jungwoo, I hope we get to meet again. Maybe next time you're out, lay off the drinking, mmm?" Min-jun said winking at Jungwoo and making him a chuckle slightly. Min-jun turned to Doyoung and shook his hand as well then walked off to the his car with his sister.

Well how bout I get you home," Doyoung said trying to lead his drunken friend to his car.

***

"Okay here we are, back at your apartment," Doyoung said taking Jungwoo's hand and leading him through his apartment door. Doyoung had his other arm around Jungwoo's waist and Jungwoo's arm around his neck in order to support him. "Okay I'm going to bring you to your bedroom, ok?"

"Sureee, wait where am I??" Jungwoo was confused as the champagne was running through his head. He heard Doyoung chuckle next to him.

"We are at your apartment because you decided to get drunk," Doyoung said smiling at his silly friend. Doyoung put Jungwoo on his bed and Jungwoo immediately fell over on the soft mattress. "Okay do you think you can go to sleep on your own?" Jungwoo didn't respond which made Doyoung smile and then when he tried to walk out the door he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around and saw Jungwoo giving Doyoung his puppy dog eyes.

"P-please don't go, I-i want you to stay," Jungwoo said with his eyes locked onto Doyoung's. He couldn't control himself, he was woozy and he wasn't in control of his actions. Jungwoo just didn't want to be by himself tonight. Doyoung sighed and then moved to sit next to Jungwoo.

"You've been acting kind of weird today, are you sure you are okay?" Doyoung looked at the younger male next to him. It was difficult for Jungwoo to keep his eyes open and ended up resting his head on Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung's body tensed up at Jungwoo's sudden movement. "U-umm Jungwoo?"

"Mmm, yu shmell like rosesss," Jungwoo said with his head still place in the crook of Doyoung's neck. Doyoung felt his face go red at his compliment and then got slightly flustered.

"Umm- ahh you are obviously drunk and you don't know what you are saying," Doyoung tried to get up, but felt Jungwoo's hand slide into his own and intertwine their fingers. _What on earth is Jungwoo doing? He's never acted like this before_ , Doyoung thought. Jungwoo kept his hand in Doyoung's and slowly lifted his head to meet Doyoung's confused gaze. 

"I may be drunk, but I do know what I'm saying, cause it's true." Jungwoo's glossy eyes started to close and he accidentally laid his head on Doyoung's lap. "Why couldn't I have been you first choice?" Jungwoo asked before falling completely asleep.

Doyoung was speechless and simply picked up Jungwoo and put him to bed. He walked out of the door way and then looked back at the sleeping Jungwoo. _I wonder what all that was about? Huh I never noticed how adorable Jungwoo looks when he's sleeping_ , Doyoung thought before closing the bedroom door.


	6. The Brother Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is more about Min-junxJungwoo rather than DoyoungxJungwoo. This chapter is critical to the rest of the story so hang on for a little longer and I assure you Dowoo will appear. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Jungwoo woke to find himself covered in a mass of blankets and a splitting headache that made him groan in pain. He tried to uncover himself and realized that he was still in his gray suit, and couldn't figure out how he got here or what happened last night. His hair was sticking up from sleeping and he felt a small pain on the back of his head. _What in the heck happened?_ He thought to himself completely confused. Jungwoo tried to remember what happened until he heard the water running from outside his bedroom door. He quickly grabbed his hair brush to use as a weapon in case there was an unwanted person in his apartment. He opened the door slowly to see who was in his apartment.

He saw a man with black hair sitting on his couch watching TV. He only saw the back of the man's head and it took him a moment to realize who it was.

"Doyoung what are you doing here?" Jungwoo said putting down his hair brush and walking over to the couch. Doyoung looked up at the man happily. 

"Look who's awake, how you feeling?"

"I mean my head hurts, but otherwise I'm okay. What the heck happened last night though? I can't really remember anything except going to dinner with you and Ji-a and Min-jun, but I don't even remember leaving," Jungwoo said sitting by Doyoung on the couch with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap. 

"Well I'll give you a sort of condensed version. Ahem, so we were having a good time at dinner and you seemed to be okay, but then you started drinking a little champagne. And you got drunk," Doyoung said keeping his eyes connected with Jungwoo's. Jungwoo's eyes widened when he said the he had gotten drunk, but then remembered how he had a headache and thought that it must be a hangover. He didn't drink a lot and was surprised to hear Doyoung tell him this. 

"Then..." Doyoung paused for a second before carrying on with the story. "You...ummm...almost got run over by a car," Doyoung looked at the ground when he told Jungwoo about what happened. "You were so drunk that you wandered into the street and Min-jun ended up having to pull you out of the way so that you wouldn't get hit. You really scared everyone Jungwoo including me." Jungwoo looked down thinking about how stupid he was last night. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't remember anything, I promise I'll never do anything like that again," Jungwoo looked back at Doyoung with a look in his eyes that was asking him for forgiveness. 

"It's okay, I was just happy knowing that you were okay. But any ways, then I brought you back to your apartment and you fell right asleep," Doyoung said not even mentioning what Jungwoo had said or did last night when they were alone. _I probably shouldn't tell him right? He would just feel embarrassed and then it would be awkward,_ Doyoung thought to himself. 

Jungwoo thought silently to himself before answering,"Well thank you for looking after me. You really are a good friend," Jungwoo said to Doyoung staring into his dark, chocolate brown eyes. Doyoung smiled at his friend and then stood up. 

"Well I'm going to go to practice now, you should probably leave soon too. I put some aspirin on the counter because I assumed you would have a headache. Hope to see ya at practice," Doyoung says before leaving Jungwoo's apartment. Jungwoo sat back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Doyoung had taken him home and made sure he was okay. These thoughts made Jungwoo turn slightly red and made his heart beat faster in his chest. 

Before he did anything else he felt a strange object in his pocket. He took out a small folded up piece of paper and carefully opened it. 

_Dinner was fun_

_Why don't you give me a call sometime if you ever want to hangout._

_I'd be happy to oblige._

_-Min-jun_

Min-jun was asking him out, was all that was going through Jungwoo's mind. That's not what it said on the note but he could tell that's what Min-jun was thinking when he wrote the note. Jungwoo thought back to Min-jun's gorgeous face and the sparks he felt when Min-jun put his hand on his thigh. Jungwoo obviously loved Doyoung, but the fact that he just had dinner with him and his girlfriend made it very clear that Jungwoo would never be able to wield his way into Doyoung's heart.

Jungwoo came to the conclusion that he would take Min-jun up on his offer. He might as well try and get his mind off Doyoung and Jungwoo didn't mind Min-jun's company when they were together. 

Jungwoo quickly took a shower and got dressed before texting Min-jun about his offer. He left his apartment so he could go to practice and then heard a ding from his phone. 

_Jungwoo: I wanted to take you up on your offer to hangout. I have practice today, but I thought we could go out for lunch after._

_Min-jun: Alrighty then Jungwoo, want to meet me at the park that is near SM Entertainment?_

_Jungwoo: Perfect, I will see you there :)_

Jungwoo was excited for his date and headed off to practice. 

***

Practice was over around noon, just in time for Jungwoo's date with Min-jun. He quickly changed out of his sweaty practice clothes and changed into a more stylish outfit. He wore dark, blue jeans, a black hoodie, and brown, leather boots. Jungwoo walked out of the building and headed toward the park. 

Jungwoo entered the park to see a man standing by a fountain all by himself. The man turned around to face Jungwoo and it was Min-jun. The other man smiled his bright smile when he saw Jungwoo. They walked towards each other and Jungwoo noticed how handsome Min-jun looked today. He wore a blue button down shirt, dark blue jeans, and heavy construction boots. It was a cute, casual sort of style. 

"Why hello there Jungwoo, I'm surprised you took my offer. I almost didn't believe it when I saw that it was you who texted me," Min-jun said extending his hand to Jungwoo. He hesitated at first, but then gladly shook the other man's hand. 

"It's nice to see you again. To tell you the truth I was surprised to find your note in my pocket, but I'm glad you did. I didn't even notice when you did it either," Jungwoo said thinking he must have been drunk when it happened. 

"Actually I did it when I escorted you out of the building yesterday," Min-jun said giving Jungwoo a smirk. Once Min-jun said this, Jungwoo remembered what Doyoung had told him about Min-jun saving him from the car. 

"Uh-um I wanted to say thank you, Min-jun. For saving me from the car yesterday as well. I wasn't in my right mind and I was being stupid," Jungwoo said with a solemn expression. Jungwoo could feel his lip tremble at the thought of not even being alive, all because he decided that he had to drink his problems away. 

"No problem really, I'm happy I managed to grab you because now we can have a nice date," Min-jun said smiling with his pearly white teeth. Jungwoo blushed at the man who appeared to be so happy just to be around Jungwoo. He wished Doyoung would act the same way around him, but Jungwoo quickly put that thought out of his mind as he thought about the date he was on instead. 

The duo had decided to walk through the beautiful park. They walked side by side and noticed how lively the park was today. How perfect the small breeze was for a walk in the park. They walked over to the fountain that Min-jun was when they first met. 

"Would you like to make a wish?" Min-jun said holding out his hand to show that there was a penny in it. Jungwoo thought it was cute gesture.

"I guess I will," He said smiling back at the sweet man before him. He took the penny and thought silently to himself about what he wanted to wish for. Jungwoo flipped the penny and watched it fall beneath the surface of the water. 

"Whatcha wish for?"

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true," Jungwoo said smiling when Min-jun pouted cutely. They walked more throughout the park until Min-jun noticed a meat skewer stand and quickly took Jungwoo's hand and rushed him over.

"Have you had meat skewers from this place? They're so good," Min-jun looked excited when he ordered from the woman at the counter. Jungwoo shook his head showing that he had never had them from this specific stand. Min-jun grabbed the skewers and led Jungwoo to a shaded space under a tree for them to eat. 

Jungwoo was hungry and looked at the juicy meat in anticipation. Min-jun saw how excited Jungwoo was and tried to make his move. He picked up one of the skewers and moved it in Jungwoo's direction towards his mouth. Jungwoo was confused at first, but then slowly accepted the meat that Min-jun was giving him. Min-jun smiled as he saw that Jungwoo was letting him feed him the meat skewers. 

Jungwoo began to accept the fact that he was actually on a date with a man that wasn't Doyoung. He was starting to slowly accept the fact that he did like Min-jun and Min-jun liked him back. 

Once the two men had finished their lunch they decided to head to some shops in the city. Min-jun being the rich man he is took Jungwoo to some of the most expensive stores in Seoul. He told the staff to find anything that they found stylish enough for Jungwoo to wear. Jungwoo was grateful for what Min-jun was doing but had to refuse some of the outfits once he saw the price tag. The duo went through a few more shops before Jungwoo decided to change their course. 

"Min-jun, you have been so kind to me, please just let me buy you a coffee or something?" Jungwoo asked looking at Min-jun with his sweet eyes. Before Min-jun could politely decline, Jungwoo took his hand and led him to one of his favorite coffee shops. 

It was a smaller shop called Sally's Corner. They claimed to have the best coffee and cakes around. Jungwoo loved the shop, it was cozy and it did have good coffee. He decided to buy the coffee before Min-jun could object, and sat them both down near a window that looked over the street.

"Thank you for the coffee. I'd never heard of this place till now," Min-jun said taking a sip of his drink. Jungwoo gave him a kind stare.

"It's no problem really, after everything you've done for me the least I could do was get you a cup of coffee," Jungwoo said putting his elbows on the table. Min-jun nodded with smirk on his face and kept drinking his coffee. 

"Well I was wondering if I could get to know you a little today. Yesterday I got to know Doyoung, now today I get to know you. Who is Jungwoo? What does he like? Dislike? And in return you can get to know me a little better as well," Min-jun said wondering about Jungwoo's answer. Jungwoo looked down at his coffee deciding if he should confide in Min-jun so quickly. 

"Okay, sure that sounds nice." The men discussed everything about each other, from events when they were kids to each other's careers to basically anything they could talk about. Jungwoo watched as Min-jun smiled whenever he made a joke and the way Min-jun gave him his attention if he told a story. It made Jungwoo happy to be with Min-jun, he hadn't been happy with a man like this for a long time ever since Doyoung started dating Ji-a. Whenever Jungwoo was around Doyoung he would somehow mention Ji-a and it always made Jungwoo's heart hurt when he talked about her. 

Jungwoo took his mind off Doyoung by looking up at Min-jun's sweet and beautiful face. The duo finished their coffee and left the shop to the street. 

"That was fun afternoon I would say," Min-jun said smiling towards Jungwoo. Jungwoo nodded agreeing to Min-jun's statement. "Hey c-could I show you something over here?" Min-jun said extending his hand to Jungwoo. Jungwoo took Min-jun's hand and realized that to everyone around them it look as though he was holding hands with Min-jun. This made him blush slightly as Min-jun led him through the crowd of people. 

Jungwoo noticed that Min-jun had taken him into an alley. Before Jungwoo could even think about asking Min-jun what was going on, he was pushed up against the side of the alley. Jungwoo eyes widened as Min-jun was only a few inches away from his face. Min-jun noticed that Jungwoo was staring directly into his eyes and his cheeks were starting to turn red. Min-jun smirked at the sight of Jungwoo blushing over him. 

Min-jun looked at Jungwoo's pretty face and stared at his red, full lips. One of his hands was up against the wall beside Jungwoo's face and the other was still holding Jungwoo's hand. Jungwoo looked slightly nervous thinking about what Min-jun was going to do. Before thinking any longer, Min-jun moved one of his hands to cup the side of Jungwoo's face. 

Min-jun slowly moved towards Jungwoo's head and Jungwoo closed his eyes waiting for whatever was about to happen. Jungwoo felt smooth lips softly kiss his cheek and move around his jawline. Min-jun was giving Jungwoo small butterfly kisses around his sharp jawline. Jungwoo held in a small moan and opened his eyes when the kisses had stopped. 

Min-jun was giving him a sly smirk, and he stepped back from Jungwoo. "Since its only a first date I wasn't about to do anything to serious as long as you weren't comfortable with it," Min-jun said giving Jungwoo the space he needed. Jungwoo was surprised that Min-jun was being so considerate of his feelings. 

"It just took me by surprise is all, t-thank you for being so thoughtful about my feelings," Jungwoo said hiding his inner feelings with a small smile. He had never had a first kiss, he always hoped it would be Doyoung, but now it seemed as though it might be Min-jun. Both of them sighed and looked at each other. 

Min-jun extended his hand again and Jungwoo gladly accepted it. "I'll take you home now, ok?" Jungwoo nodded and then walked around the corner of the alley to the sidewalk. The two men stood still and tensed up at the sight in front of them. Jungwoo's hand gripped Min-jun's tighter and his eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of him. 

Doyoung's eyes had a hint of betrayal and confusion as he stared at the two men holding hands in front of him. 


	7. Why are you upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit longer and is going to be an emotional rollercoaster. Good luck! I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading!

Jungwoo looked out the window of the car, seeing the passing buildings and the people on the street. There was an awkward silence in the car. Jungwoo and Doyoung didn't say a word to each other since they got to the car.

**Flashback**

_When Min-jun and Jungwoo had encountered the other male they didn't know what to say to him. Jungwoo wanted to crawl into a hole and curl up into a ball after seeing Doyoung. He tried to release his hand from Min-jun's, but the other male had his hand tightly gripped to Jungwoo's._

_Doyoung looked the couple in their eyes and acted as though he didn't notice their hands still glued to each other. He felt a strange feeling inside of him when he saw them together. In the pit of his stomach he felt what he thought was anger and jealousy, but he had no clue why. He couldn't figure out what made him want to take Jungwoo away from Min-jun._

_What are they doing together, Doyoung thought to himself. He gave them each a slight glance before his instincts took control. He offered Jungwoo a ride home, saying that he needed to talk to him about practice as an excuse._

_Min-jun was surprised at Doyoung's words and felt his palms become sweaty. Instead of Doyoung being nervous in front Min-jun like last night's dinner, it was Min-jun who was nervous in front of Doyoung. Min-jun was nervous about what Doyoung would think about him going out with his best friend. He looked at Doyoung's face and saw only confusion no other emotions, but he might just be good at hiding his feelings._

_Jungwoo tried to read Doyoung's face and saw more than Min-jun did. Jungwoo knew Doyoung's little signs, for example if he was upset his right eyebrow would twitch ever so slightly. At this moment his eyebrow was twitching. Jungwoo kept his head down and accepted Doyoung's offer to give him a ride home. He knew they had to discuss the situation._

_He was finally able to release his hand from Min-jun's and turned to thank him for the date. Before Jungwoo could walk over to Doyoung, Min-jun grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear._

_"If you need anything just tell me. I'll be there," He said letting go of Jungwoo's shoulder and stepping back. Jungwoo gave him an understanding nod and walked along side of Doyoung. They reached his car and that's when the awkward silence started._

**End flashback** 

Jungwoo looked through the front window seeing dark clouds above him. The clouds suggested rain and made the usually bright afternoon turn dark. He looked over at Doyoung who kept his eyes on the road and his hands gripped tightly to the wheel. 

He hoped Doyoung would look at him as he continued to look at his tense face. Nothing. Doyoung didn't even acknowledge the man sitting a few inches away from him. His eyes still glued to the open road ahead of them. 

Jungwoo gave up and sat back in his seat with he hands sitting in his lap. He broke the silence when reminding Doyoung of the directions to his apartment. "It's a right up here," Jungwoo said biting his nail which he only did when he was very anxious and nervous. Doyoung finally looked over at him and nodded. 

"Yeah I know, I had to come this way last night too after dinner," he said giving Jungwoo a second glance and saw him biting his nail. "Stop biting your nail, it's not a good habit." 

Jungwoo looked up, but it was to late. Doyoung's eyes were back on the road. After that they didn't talk the rest of the way. Jungwoo kept looking at Doyoung with a worried expression and a pain in his stomach. Why was he being so cold today? Why was he so upset? Jungwoo thought looking out the car window once again. 

***

Jungwoo opened the door to his apartment and led Doyoung in. When they arrived Jungwoo asked if Doyoung wanted to stay over until the weather passed. At this point it was raining, the drops of water falling represented Jungwoo's emotions. He was upset and felt like he needed to cry, but he would never do that in front of Doyoung as long as he could control it. At this point he didn't know how his body would react to these emotions inside of him. 

Jungwoo told Doyoung to make himself comfortable while walking to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. But he wasn't allowed to. He heard Doyoung ask him a simple question, and this question made Jungwoo's heart fall in his chest. 

"Do you love him?" Doyoung said looking at Jungwoo's back that immediately tensed up at the question. Now was the time that Jungwoo felt like his emotions were going to take control. He felt small tears form on the edges of his eyes. Jungwoo turned around to face Doyoung and pretended like he didn't hear the question. 

"Umm what did you say?" Jungwoo said with a hint of real innocence in his eyes. Doyoung wasn't falling for it though. 

"I know you heard my question, I saw the way froze when I said it. I will ask again, do you love him?" Doyoung said with a blank yet serious expression. He needed to hear Jungwoo's answer. He had to know. This strange feeling inside of him needed to know how close Min-jun had gotten to Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo looked down not wanting to meet Doyoung's strong and questioning gaze. What could he say? He didn't know how he really felt about Min-jun. He knew that he liked him, but were those feelings fake? Maybe he pretended to like Min-jun in ordered to get over Doyoung. But Jungwoo thought he couldn't ever be that selfish. 

He didn't think he could use Min-jun like that. He looked up to stare into dark, brown orbs of the man in front of him. "No I don't love him."

Jungwoo saw Doyoung's tense body calm down at his words. But Jungwoo had to tell Doyoung the truth about Min-jun. "I may not love him, but I do care about him...and I think that maybe I could love him if I tried." Jungwoo wasn't his normal self now. Usually he would be nervous and not be able to get the words out of his throat, but now he was calm. He wasn't scared to tell Doyoung the truth. 

Doyoung saw Jungwoo's solemn expression and knew he was telling the truth. Why did the truth hurt him? This peculiar feeling inside of him, was caused by Jungwoo telling him what he didn't really want to hear. 

Doyoung rubbed his temples and looked back to Jungwoo. "How long have guys been together? Did you already know who he was before dinner? And you just never mentioned it..." Doyoung heard the distress in his voice. He wondered if Jungwoo heard it too. 

"That was our first date. No I didn't know him before dinner." Jungwoo said pretending like he didn't hear the strange distress in Doyoung's voice. He didn't understand the problem that Doyoung had with them being together. "I don't understand, why are you so upset?"

The truth was that even Doyoung didn't know. He had this strange impulse to make sure that Jungwoo wasn't with Min-jun. He didn't realize that at this moment he had raised his voice. "Why do you think? You are going out with my girlfriends brother! Do you really not understand why that would make me upset?" 

Jungwoo was taken aback at Doyoung's sudden outburst. He really didn't know why he so mad about them being together. Doyoung saw the confusion in Jungwoo's eyes. Doyoung had made up some reason for being upset, because he didn't know himself. 

"I don't know why that would make you so upset Doyoung! What does it matter if he is Ji-a's brother? I care about him and he cares about me. That's all that should matter," Jungwoo noticed that he had started to raise his voice back at Doyoung as tears were about to fall down his cheek. 

Doyoung saw the tears on the edge of Jungwoo's eyes. He didn't want to make Jungwoo, his best friend cry, but he kept thinking about the way they held each other's hand. This made anger start to bubble up in the pit of Doyoung's stomach. 

"It does matter, because if you guys ever got married that means we would be brother-in-laws! Do you understand what that would mean?" Doyoung felt his body begin to tremble at his words. He was just making up excuses for being upset and angry. If they became brother-in-laws then they could remain friends even after their group disbanded. But this was the last thought going through Doyoung's mind. He needed an excuse to be upset. He felt hurt that Jungwoo never seemed to tell him anything anymore. 

Jungwoo clenched his fists. He wasn't the type of person to yell, but he felt anger inside of him now. What was Doyoung's problem? He had to know. "What is your problem Doyoung? I don't understand what would be so bad if we became brother-in-laws," Jungwoo locked eyes with Doyoung and then a thought popped into his head. 

"Is there something else going here? Lately you seem to be upset more often and I don't know why. Before you were upset about Lucas and now it's Min-jun. I-is everything okay?" Jungwoo could feel the tears trickle their way down his cheeks. 

Doyoung looked at Jungwoo and saw the tears running down his smooth face. Doyoung still felt upset, but now he wasn't yelling anymore. He hated himself for making Jungwoo cry. "I...I guess...Aish, I don't know Jungwoo. The truth is I feel like you don't confide in me anymore. You don't tell me anything. It seems like you are trying to pull away from me and I don't know why." Doyoung's voice was barely above a whisper as he eyes became glossy. 

"We used to be best friends and we told each other everything and now...it feels like you are pulling yourself farther away from me. And I don't really know, but maybe this thing with you and Min-jun pushed me over the edge."

"I didn't want there to be another person for you to confide in. That makes me sound pretty selfish I guess, huh? I know you and Lucas are friends, but for some odd reason...I didn't like it when you asked him for help instead of me. I just to understand you better Jungwoo." Doyoung couldn't help but let a tear run down his face. Jungwoo saw the distress in Doyoung's face. His eyebrow twitching with every sentence. 

Jungwoo was speechless. He didn't know what to say to the other male. All he could do was cry and stare at Doyoung's sad expression. Doyoung could see that Jungwoo was at a loss for words and finished what he had started. 

"You know what? I guess after everything we've been through, now you don't need me anymore. 

"You know what? You and Min-jun can be together. I don't care anymore. Be together for all I care. Just...don't expect me to show up for the wedding..." And with that Doyoung felt the tears fall down his face as he walked out of Jungwoo's apartment slamming the door behind him. 

Jungwoo could feel tears falling from his eyes onto his cheeks. He didn't know what to believe or what to think. 

Doyoung never got mad at him, even when he acted upset about something he never forced his anger onto Jungwoo. Now Jungwoo didn't know what to do. All this time he had cared so much about Doyoung and he never wanted to hurt him. But even so he did hurt him without even trying. 

Jungwoo was upset, that was obvious. Seeing Doyoung storm out like that without him being able to say anything made his insides turn and twist. He felt a pain that couldn't go away. He needed comfort, someone to say everything will be alright. Jungwoo picked up his phone and called the first number he saw, Min-jun's. 

***

Doyoung ran out of the apartment, warm tears trickling down his face. Why did he do it? Why did he say that to Jungwoo? He didn't really mean it, he was just confused and hurt. All he wanted to do was say he was sorry and hug Jungwoo, but he knew he could never after what he just did. Jungwoo probably wouldn't even open his door to Doyoung anymore. 

He walked into the cold rain and looked up at the sky above. His mind was messing with him and his feelings. He couldn't think of where to go or what to do now. Doyoung got in his car and let his mind lead him to wherever it wanted to go. His mind brought him to SM Entertainment. He walked up the wet steps of the building. His legs brought to the practice room. 

He sat on the floor staring at his reflection in the mirror ahead of him, contemplating what he did. He was lost in thought until he heard the door of the room creak open. It was Taeyong and Jaehyun together. They saw Doyoung and immediately stopped in their tracks. 

"U-umm Doyoung, what are you doing here?" Taeyong asked seeing the puffiness around his eyes like Doyoung had cried. Doyoung didn't want to answer him, but he needed someone to talk to. He motioned for Taeyong and Jaehyun to sit beside him. 

"Jungwoo and I had a fight. He had started seeing Ji-a's brother, Min-jun and I saw them together today. And for some odd reason I hated seeing the way Min-jun held Jungwoo's hand. I brought him back to his apartment and we...just yelled at each other. I was so angry and upset but I didn't know why. I need help. Tell me what to do," Doyoung said looking at the two men in front of him for answers. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and smirked. Taeyong chuckled back at him and then they both turned towards Doyoung.

"Well if you want to here what I think, I think you are upset because you must care for Jungwoo as more than just a friend. You were jealous it seems and you didn't like seeing Jungwoo with another man," Jaehyun had answered Doyoung's question but it wasn't the answer he expected. He never thought of Jungwoo in that way, but maybe he was jealous...He didn't know what to believe anymore. Being jealous would definitely explain that sick feeling he got when picturing Min-jun and Jungwoo together. 

"You look like you think we are right. We know because both Jaehyun and I have been where you are," Taeyoung said looking at Doyoung's confused face. 

"W-what do you mean?"

The two of them looked at each other and Jaehyun nodded towards Taeyong who nodded back. " You've probably been to busy to noticed, but...Jaehyun and I are together. Romantically." Taeyong said waiting for Doyoung's reaction.

"W-what?? You two? I thought you two were just good friends?" Doyoung couldn't believe the men were a couple. 

"We were good friends, almost to good I would say," Jaehyun said with a smirk. "And then we both came to realize that we cared about each other, more than just friends.

"The reason we laughed was because we were in the same situation. Jaehyun became jealous of how much time I was spending with Johnny and I never noticed how hurt he was. But eventually he stepped up and said that he wanted more from our relationship. And I agreed," Taeyong said placing his hand on Jaehyun's. They looked so in love. 

"What we are saying is that you need to talk to Jungwoo. And if you are unsure of your feelings like I once was, spend the day with him. Go out and have it just be the two of you. Then you'll see what's really in your heart," Jaehyun said giving Taeyong a happy gaze. 

Doyoung knew he should leave the two love birds alone and quickly thanked them for their advice. He decided that he would go to Jungwoo and apologize and make up for his rudeness by spending the day with his friend. He would see what was really in his heart. 

_(A/N) Hello again everyone! I was just wondering if you guys like the longer chapters or if you prefer them to be short and sweet? Let me know in the comments. I hope you have a good day and like I always say thank you for reading!_


	8. The Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading Secret Affections and thank you for 1k hits. You are all amazing! Now I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

It had been a few days since Jungwoo and Doyoung had their fight. Neither of them had spoken to the other or even looked at each other for that matter. They were both to hurt by the other to want to see the pain in the other ones eyes. 

It was the end of practice and Doyoung saw that Jungwoo was the last one still gathering his things. Doyoung pursed his lips and made his way over to the man sitting on the floor by his bag. Jungwoo's back was to the other and didn't notice him coming up to him. 

Doyoung had decided that morning that he would finally talk to Jungwoo. He had to. He needed his friend back. The person who would smile whenever he walked into the room or laugh at his jokes. Doyoung needed that person in his life again.

He had originally wanted to talk to Jungwoo the night of their fight, but stopped himself when he saw what had happened after he left Jungwoo's apartment. 

**Flashback**

_Doyoung made his way up the stairs towards Jungwoo's door going over what he would say when he saw him again. Different ways of apologizing going through his head. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked. No answer. He tried the door knob and it was unlocked. Doyoung slowly opened the door enough so he could see what was happening inside. His eyes widened and his heart ached once again._

_He saw through the crack in the door Min-jun cupping Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo was still crying over their fight and had called Min-jun to help him. Min-jun held Jungwoo's smooth face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Doyoung couldn't look at the scene any longer. He shut the door as silently as he could._

_His back against the door Doyoung slid down. Sitting there in the hallway hearing the muffled sounds of Jungwoo and Min-jun together, Doyoung had come to the realization of what he had done._

_He had made Jungwoo cry and he had hurt him so much that Jungwoo had to call someone else to help him. All Doyoung wanted was to be closer to Jungwoo, but now they were farther apart than they had ever been. Doyoung made his way back to his car, his feet trailing behind him as he walked._

**End Flashback**

Doyoung made his way over to Jungwoo hearing Jaehyun and Taeyong's advice in his ears. _Spend the day with him and see what's in your heart_. So that's what he was going to do. Doyoung was going to ask if Jungwoo would like to spend the day with him and then Doyoung would really apologize for what he did. 

Right behind Jungwoo, Doyoung extended his hand about to rest it on his shoulder. He bit his lower lip and retracted it to his side. "Hey Jungwoo..." 

Jungwoo heard the other man behind and his hands froze on his bag. The two hadn't talk for a few days and Jungwoo was surprised to hear Doyoung's voice. He didn't say anything to Doyoung. He thought he shouldn't and that Doyoung would want to speak first. He remained with his back to Doyoung and he began to pack his bag again. 

Doyoung lowered his eyes to floor. It was obvious that Jungwoo didn't want to speak to him, or that's what he thought. "Umm I wanted to apologize. I know you probably won't accept it, but I want to try to earn back your trust and your friendship." Jungwoo's hands froze again. He thought that Doyoung would ask him to apologize, but instead he was. He zipped up his bag and stood up with it thrown over his shoulder. Jungwoo turned around to look at Doyoung's face. He looked nervous, worried even.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me today. We can do whatever you want. All I want is for you to be my friend again. Please say yes," Doyoung asked biting his lip in anticipation. Jungwoo saw how much Doyoung wanted this, but he wasn't sure if he should. Jungwoo had already forgiven Doyoung, the problem was that Jungwoo was worried about controlling himself around the man he cared about so much. 

It pained Jungwoo to say this," I appreciate that offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." With those words he began to walk out until something caught his wrist. He was forced to turn around and he saw Doyoung, his brown eyes begging him to reconsider.

"Please Jungwoo, I know I hurt you and I know what I did was wrong but...just let me try to make it up to you. If by the end you still don't forgive me then I won't bother you anymore," Doyoung needed Jungwoo to say yes. He didn't know he would do if he Jungwoo wasn't his friend anymore.

Seeing Doyoung pleading to him to reconsider made Jungwoo's heart melt. "Okay, fine. I accept your offer," Doyoung's eyes immediately lit up with happiness. His smile spreading from ear to ear on his face. His bunny smile making Jungwoo happy as well.

"Thank you Jungwoo! I promise you won't regret it. Meet me at the front of the building at around 3:00 okay?" Doyoung couldn't even express how happy he was now. He had to make this night special. He had to show how truly sorry he was. This night had to count.

Doyoung gave Jungwoo a quick hug and left the practice room going over different plans in his head. Jungwoo let a small smile creep onto his lips. He was going to go out with Doyoung, just the two of them. It had been a while since just the two of them had hung out together. Jungwoo felt weak admitting that he was actually excited for the date.

***

Doyoung waited in front of the SM Entertainment building, scanning the sidewalk for Jungwoo. He was nervous. _What if he didn't show?_ He thought playing with the sleeves of his jacket. He wore a black leather jacket with light gray cloth sleeves. Dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

Running his hands through his black hair he saw Jungwoo walking up to him. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Jungwoo looked. _Ugh stop thinking that weirdo. Do you want to make him feel awkward?_ Doyoung scolded himself.

Jungwoo wore black ripped jeans, a black shirt, black converses, and a light blue jean jacket. His dyed gray hair falling in front of one of his eyes. Jungwoo saw Doyoung waiting for him with a smile attached to his face. Jungwoo blushed at the way Doyoung was looking at him with so much excitement.

"So you came after all. Thank you for giving me a chance. Shall we get going?" Doyoung said offering his hand to Jungwoo. At first Jungwoo was confused when Doyoung offered him his hand. He took his hand out of his pocket and combined his hand with Doyoung's. Before he had time to react Doyoung was already leading him somewhere. Their hands still together.

"Where are we going?" Jungwoo said trying to keep up with the fast paced Doyoung. He didn't respond, he just kept walking, Doyoung's hand still gripping Jungwoo's tightly.

"You'll see." 

Turning a corner, there was an old fashioned movie theater. The lights blinking to get everyone's attention. The signs listing all the movies that were available. "So Jungwoo, you get to pick any movie to see on me. Which ever one you want." Doyoung motioned to that large theatre in front of them.

_A movie was his way of apologizing? Well I do like movies and going to the theatre, but it seems sorta cheap. He was trying to show me how much he cared and he shows it by taking me to a tacky movie theatre?_ Jungwoo thought. Min-jun had spoiled him a little with the expensive stores on their date. The date with Min-jun had made him feel special and wanted. All this did was show Jungwoo that he was just a simple friend to Doyoung. This date made him feel silly, which was not the way he wanted to feel when he was with Doyoung.

Taking a breath he was going to play along and just watch the movie and leave. Jungwoo thought it was better if he distance himself from Doyoung. It was nothing against Doyoung, he just felt that if they continued to be friends then Jungwoo would always want what he couldn't have. Why should he hurt himself by constantly being around Doyoung? If they distanced themselves from each other it would be better for both of them, that's what Jungwoo thought. By not being around Doyoung he could love someone else and hopefully move on.

That was his plan. He wanted to move on, but he didn't know if he could do it. To himself or Doyoung.

"Ummm I don't know which movie. How about that one? I heard it was good and I've wanted to see it for a while," Jungwoo said giving Doyoung a fake yet reassuring smile. 

"Perfect, I hope it's good so you aren't disappointed," Doyoung wanted this night to be special and he hoped the first part wouldn't be ruined by the movie being a disappointment. Paying for the tickets he grabbed Jungwoo's hand again and led him into the movie theatre. He was truly happy and excited. More than he had been for a long time. He knew exactly what Jungwoo was thinking as well.

He knew that this small movie theater wouldn't be enough to show Jungwoo how much he cared about him. Doyoung had a few things up his sleeve that he knew Jungwoo would love. Doyoung was just going to hide them until after the movie. Jungwoo will not expect it and Doyoung will be able to show his friend how important he was to him.

The two men entered the theater, the previews already playing. Doyoung suggested they go to the very back. It had the best view of the movie and most people didn't go back there, making it perfect for just the two of them.

The two sat together, their shoulders colliding. Something compelled Doyoung to put his arm around Jungwoo's seat. His hand resting on Jungwoo's shoulder. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to do it but he did and it made Doyoung smile to have his friend so close to him.

Jungwoo went tense at the feeling of Doyoung's hand on his shoulder. It was a strange thing for Doyoung to do, but Jungwoo didn't mind. His brain was telling him to move on but his heart couldn't help but feel a tiny sensation with Doyoung's hand on his shoulder. He smiled hoping Doyoung couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest.

Doyoung glanced at Jungwoo and saw his sweet smile. It made Doyoung happy knowing his friend was happy. Jungwoo deserved to be happy and the way that Doyoung had treated him the other night had made him anything but happy. Doyoung was upset at himself for hurting Jungwoo and hoped that at the end of the night Jungwoo would forgive him. 

***

The movie was pretty good which was a good start to the rest of the night. Doyoung and Jungwoo got to the sidewalk, Doyoung's hand leading Jungwoo once again.

Doyoung looked like he was waiting for something. Maybe for Jungwoo to forgive him? But instead of looking at Jungwoo he looked at the busy street. Jungwoo saw his distracted eyes and thought he should tell Doyoung what he thinks. Right now his mind was taking control over his heart. 

"Umm Doyoung? Tonight was...interesting, but I think I better be going."

Doyoung placed a finger against Jungwoo's lips to silence him. "Just another minute and then I have something else to show you." Jungwoo was confused, he thought the movie was Doyoung's way of apologizing, but was there more?

Right then a taxi pulled up and Doyoung opened the door for Jungwoo to get in. "Where are we going?" Jungwoo said when Doyoung got in the taxi next to him. 

"It's a surprise, I promise it'll be worth the ride." Doyoung said with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see the look on Jungwoo's face when they got to their destination. 

As Jungwoo looked at the city that was passing by him he noticed that they were starting to go out of the city. The buildings became smaller and there were fewer around. _Where was this taxi going?_

About 15 minutes earlier in the car ride Doyoung had told Jungwoo to close his eyes so he wouldn't see the destination until Doyoung told him to look. Jungwoo heard Doyoung pay the driver and then he led him. He felt grass beneath his feet which was expected being this far away from the city. He heard all sorts of noises. Laughter, playful screams, machinery.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Doyoung said stepping back so Jungwoo could see everything. Jungwoo opened his eyes and a gasp escaped his lips. There was an amusement park in front of them. But not just any amusement park, it was the same one that Doyoung had taken him to as a welcome to NCT present. Jungwoo couldn't believe that Doyoung had remembered it all this time. He looked at Doyoung who was smiling his bunny smile.

"I can't believe you remember this place. This is incredible." Jungwoo was really happy now. It wasn't some tacky movie theater, it was a real memory of his time with Doyoung. He was speechless and couldn't wait to go in.

"I wanted to make this night special and I thought this was the perfect way to," Doyoung held out his hand to let Jungwoo take it which he happily did.

The park had a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, a Marigold Round, all sorts of fun food and games. The colors were all bright and incredible to look at. The sun was slowly going down making the park turn on the colorful lights that lined the rides and booths. It looked like a magical land at night. Jungwoo felt like a small child. His smile was went from ear to ear. In his heart he would always love this amusement park, but the fact that Doyoung was here made it even better. 

"What do you want to do first?" Doyoung saw the child like expression on Jungwoo's face that made him happy. He had succeeded in wowing Jungwoo. 

"H-how about some of the games?" Jungwoo said already heading to one that he wanted to play. Doyoung smiled at his friends silliness.

The game was called Ring Toss and it had glass bottles all lined up to create a large square and all you had to do was throw a small plastic ring onto one of the bottles. It seemed simple enough but Jungwoo wasn't very good at it. Doyoung managed to get his last ring on one of bottles.

"Hey Jungwoo since you wanted to play which prize do you want?" Doyoung asked scanning the fluffy stuffed animal choices.

Jungwoo saw the perfect one. "How about that one?" Jungwoo pointed to a small bunny that had the same smile as Doyoung. It was so cute that he just had to have it.

After they were done with most of the games Jungwoo was kind of hungry. The duo headed to a cotton candy booth. They watched as the man in the booth spun the fluffy blue cotton candy around a stick. It looked like a fluffy cloud of deliciousness. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir," said Jungwoo heading off to a picnic table with Doyoung behind him. The two sat down and enjoyed their delicious treat. "The cotton candy here is great isn't it?" Jungwoo said with a mouth full of the sugary fluff. Doyoung nodded along eating it with Jungwoo. 

"Oh hey, you got a little on your cheek," Doyoung stated pointing to his cheek to show Jungwoo where the candy was. After a few failed attempts from Jungwoo to try and wipe it off, Doyoung stepped up. "Here just let me." Doyoung licked his thumb and wiped away the candy from Jungwoo's cheek. 

Jungwoo felt Doyoung's warm touch on his face. His whole moving on plan was wavering. He looked into Doyoung's deep, brown eyes that were focused on the spot of his cheek. Jungwoo hoped that his cheeks weren't red enough for Doyoung to notice. He silently prayed his eyes still on Doyoung's face. 

Doyoung got all the cotton candy off of Jungwoo's face and saw his eyes looking at him. Doyoung looked back at Jungwoo's dark hazel eyes. The way that Jungwoo was looking at Doyoung made him feel his face turn hot. Jungwoo had never looked at him like this, at least not to Doyoung's knowledge. 

The two stayed there for moment like there was nothing else going on. The remained staring into each other's eyes. Jungwoo was so desperate to move forward just a little to close the gap between them. He had to grip the table with all his might to stop himself. Doyoung had a hold on him, there was little to no way Jungwoo was ever going to be able to get over him.

After another minute Doyoung cleared his throat to get each of them out of the strange trance they were in. Doyoung didn't want to admit it, but he felt the strangest feeling when looking at Jungwoo. A feeling that he never thought he would feel for Jungwoo. He just wasn't sure if it was real or not. Not yet anyway.

"Okay Jungwoo we just have one more stop to make okay?" Doyoung got up from the table ready to leave.

"Where else could you take me?"

"Like I've said all night, you'll see." Doyoung took Jungwoo's hand not letting him say anything else. 

***

After all the wondering of where the next stop was, Jungwoo's questions were answered when they approached the SM Entertainment building. Jungwoo was confused. _Why would Doyoung bring him to their company building?_

Just like at the amusement park Doyoung told Jungwoo to close his eyes when they entered the elevator. Jungwoo didn't know but the elevator was going to the roof because Doyoung knew that that place was one of Jungwoo's favorites spots. Plus there was little more where that came from.

The elevator opened to the wide spaced roof. The sun was going under the horizon creating a sunset of red and yellow. In the center of the roof was a small table and chairs. On the table were cups of coffee and pastries. Doyoung had called Taeyong earlier and told him what to do.

Doyoung knew Jungwoo loved a small cafe called Sally's Corner, so he had asked Taeyong to get Jungwoo's favorite pastries and coffee from said cafe. Doyoung had managed to plan everything perfectly. Now he just needed to see Jungwoo's reaction.

"Okay open your eyes Jungwoo." Jungwoo knew they were outside, he could feel the cool breeze when the elevator opened. He assumed they were on the roof but couldn't be sure. Jungwoo slowly opened his eyes. He noticed the table with the coffee and pastries. He looked at Doyoung to tell him what he did. Doyoung chuckled taking in the fact that it was simply just some coffee and food that he had prepared for Jungwoo.

"I know what this looks like, but let me tell you something. You know that cafe you love called Sally's Corner? Well all these pastries and the coffee came from that place. Do you like it?" 

Like it? _It was amazing._ Doyoung really had tried his hardest to earn back Jungwoo's friendship. Jungwoo appreciated everything that Doyoung had done. Doyoung deserved to be forgiven. No matter what Jungwoo's mind was telling him, his heart was in full control now. His heart was telling him to remain friends with Doyoung and never let him go.

"This is amazing Doyoung. Thank you so much." Doyoung nodded and motioned for Jungwoo to take a seat and enjoy the food. Jungwoo also took in the fact that Doyoung had picked one of his favorite places to take him. The roof always made him feel calm and relaxed, the sunset really made this place special.

Both of them sat down and drank the warm coffee with the buttery and sweet pastries. They talked for a while and laughed together which they hadn't done in a long time. It was nice that the two friends managed to get along again. But Doyoung had to ask the question he was scared to say. 

"Jungwoo...after everything tonight...do you think you can forgive me? Again I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I was hurt and I took it out on you which I shouldn't have done. I was an idiot. I...am terribly, terrible sorry." Doyoung didn't meet Jungwoo's gaze. He was upset at himself and believed that Jungwoo was still upset with him. His worry turned to hope when Jungwoo spoke. 

"I do forgive you Doyoung. You did so much for me tonight, it really showed how sorry you were. Thank you for showing me how important I was to you. Now I hope we can go back to being friends." Jungwoo felt special after this date. Even more special then after his date with Min-jun. Jungwoo knew that he and Doyoung wouldn't be together romantically, but they could still be best friends. Doyoung could still make him feel special even if they weren't together in that way. 

Doyoung's eyes lit up with happiness at Jungwoo's words. His friend was back. "Thank you Jungwoo!" Doyoung got up from his seat and hugged Jungwoo with all his might. He had succeeded.

Jungwoo hugged Doyoung back. His heart starting to beat faster. His ears turning red. After this night Jungwoo knew that no matter what he did he could never get over Doyoung. Jungwoo loved him to much to do that.


	9. A Gift For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sure to be an interesting chapter. Thank you for reading! Comment if you like and enjoy the story!

It had been about a week since Jungwoo and Doyoung became friends again. Now they were better than they've ever been, them were way closer now. Jungwoo's moving on plan was pushed to the back of his mind. He enjoyed Doyoung's company in a way that would make it impossible for him to ever forget about their relationship.

Practice was already over at around 2:00, most of the NCT U members had already left. It was just Taeyong, Doyoung, Lucas and Jungwoo. Lucas was discussing some things with Jungwoo when both Doyoung and Taeyong walked up to them. 

"Hey Jungwoo! Lucas! You guys were great at practice. I can't wait to debut the new song," Taeyong was in a cheery mood today. "Doyoung and I were wondering if you guys would like to join us and the rest of NCT U, NCT 127, and even some of NCT Dream to dinner tonight? It's to celebrate NCT 127's anniversary." Taeyong looked excited his smile shining. 

"We know you guys aren't apart of that unit, but we thought that you'd still want to celebrate with everybody," Doyoung said with hopeful eyes. Jungwoo and Lucas were only part of NCT U, but they thought it would be fun to hang out with the whole gang tonight. 

Jungwoo and Lucas both glanced at each other and then gladly accepted the offer. Jungwoo gathered his things and was about to walk out of the practice room but Doyoung stopped him. 

"Hey umm...Jungwoo I was wondering if after dinner I could talk to you about something," Doyoung said nervously. He twirled his thumbs behind his back. This was going to be the night that he would try and tell Jungwoo what he was feeling. He wasn't sure exactly what that was, but he knew his feelings started to develop into something. Something that keep Doyoung up at night thinking about Jungwoo. 

Ever since their "date" Doyoung had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He only got it when he was around Jungwoo, and it wasn't like it was a bad feeling. It was warm and fuzzy, but Doyoung didn't know how to process it. Tonight he would lay it all out in the open and see what Jungwoo thought.

"Why not talk about it now?" Jungwoo asked staring at Doyoung's nervous expression. 

"I would just prefer it be after because then it would be a little more private." Jungwoo nodded still suspicious. "Well I will see you tonight then." Doyoung waved goodbye and exited the practice room. 

***

Around 4:45 Jungwoo was about ready to leave to meet the rest of his friends at one of their favorite Korean Barbecues. He wore a gray jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and jeans with black shoes.

Brushing back his bangs to reveal a little bit of his forehead, he looked at himself in his mirror. "Okay, you can do this. He's your friend and you are just going to hang out with him and the rest of NCT. No big deal so stop being paranoid." Jungwoo sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "This is going to be a long night." 

Arriving at the restaurant Jungwoo saw Jeno and Jaemin walking up together, shoulder to shoulder. They were laughing, reminding him of him and Doyoung. Glancing up the younger boys approached Jungwoo. 

"Jungwoo! It's great to see my hyung. I feel like I haven't seen you around lately." Jeno walked up to Jungwoo his eye smile shining brightly. Jungwoo gave the two a sweet smile.

"It's good to see you both as well. Shall we go in?" Jungwoo suggested the younger boys walking in still side by side. 

Jungwoo entered the bustling restaurant seeing the long table filled with his group members. Almost everyone had already arrived. At the ends of the table were Taeyong the leader, and Johnny who just sat in the empty seat. On one side of the table there was Jaehyun, Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, and Lucas with three more seats ready to be taken. The other side had Ten, Jeno and Jaemin who had just taken their seats, Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun, another two seats still empty. That meant that Yuta, Winwin, Mark, and Haechan had not shown up yet. 

Doyoung looked up and waved Jungwoo over to sit between him and Lucas. Smiling at his friend who had accepted his invitation to celebrate NCT 127's anniversary. "Glad you could make it, our manager's paying so order whatever you want." Jungwoo took his seat scanning the table, taking in everyone of his friends smiling and laughing faces. 

Lucas turns to him and ruffles up Jungwoo's hair. "Yah!"

Lucas laughs at the way Jungwoo's hair stuck up in every direction. "Just trying to lighten you up. You seem very tense. Don't be! You are out with all your friends and this is the night to have fun." Lucas gave Jungwoo his serious face but slowly turned into a smile. Lucas could never stay serious for to long.

Chuckling Jungwoo went to look at the menu before feeling a warm hand graze his head. Looking over at the body the hand was attached to, he saw Doyoung staring at his mess of a hair. 

"I'm just trying to fix it a little, hold still for second." Jungwoo stood still because his nerves were going haywire. Feeling Doyoung's warm soft hands graze his ear a few times made his heart pound louder than he wanted. "There done." Doyoung saw Jungwoo's face become a slight pink, but he thought it was a trick of the lights. There was no way Jungwoo felt the same towards Doyoung. Doyoung didn't believe Jungwoo shared his affections, but he was wrong. He just didn't know it. 

Taking a second glance Doyoung felt his cheeks warm up at the sight of the handsome man in front of him. His hair now neatly falling on his face making Doyoung think Jungwoo looked very nice this evening. Clearing his throat Doyoung went back to looking at the menu and socializing with other members. 

At that moment Yuta and Winwin walked in, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Both smiling widely. After them Haechan rolled in pulling Mark by the arm with his own. The two pairs sat down next to each other in the seats that were left. Everyone had finally arrived. 

Taeyong sat up from his seat and got the groups attention. "Hello my fellow members! It's wonderful that all of you made it. I know a lot of us are in NCT 127 and some are not, but even if you aren't thank you for coming with us to celebrate. My guess you guys just wanted the free food." Some of the members chuckled while others slowly nodded in a joking way. 

"Whatever the case, I hope we all remain friends and we all continue our journey as part of NCT, whichever unit you belong to." With that Taeyong nodded to his friends and sat down completing his small speech.

The large grouped cheered and then the massive portions of food arrived. Everything from Bulgogi (Marinated pieces of grilled beef or pork), to Japchae(stir fried glass noodles and vegetables), to Galbi (grilled ribs), to some Kimchi. And of course what would any Korean feast be without Soju(Korean alcohol).

The group feasted on every little morsel of delicious food. Some of them even choking because of how much they were laughing. That's what Soju will do to you. The one's who couldn't drink which was all of NCT Dream were still semi sane. Their faces weren't flushed and they managed to not choke on their food. The older members of NCT were a different story. 

Taeyong and Johnny both almost fell over from laughing so hard. The Soju causing them to sway in their seats. Jungwoo himself began to feel the alcohol get to him. The accident the other night had taught him to watch how much he drinks but he couldn't help wanting to feel like apart of the group. That meant he was pretty tipsy as well. 

Doyoung wasn't much better, he couldn't remember the last time he drank this much with his buddies. It felt good to feel so loose, like he didn't have a care in the world. NCT looked up when Taeyong spoke again.

"Hel-loo ever-yonee," He said a few hiccups in his sentence. "I think since we are all here and we've finished our food that we should play a game." Lucas had his head on the table like he had passed out but his head shot up almost immediately.

"That IS a greaaattt idea, my awesomeeee leader," He said pointing to the still swaying Taeyong. NCT Dream was getting a kick out of seeing all their hyung's in this drunk state. 

Giving him an appreciative glance Taeyong told everyone the game he had in mind. "It...is called...the... _I LOVE YOU GAME!_ "

"Here aRe ThE RUleS..."

_1\. Confess I Love You to the member sitting next to you 2\. The answer can be Yes or No 3\. If Yes: direction remains the same. If No: change opposite direction 4\. If you laugh or are unable to answer, you're out_

Jungwoo's blood shot eyes widened, he would have to confess his real feelings to Doyoung?! Of course everyone would think it's just for the game but in his heart he knew he had longed to say this to Doyoung. The whole group agreed to play the game, some members already smiling and laughing when it hadn't even started. 

"Taeyong should start," Mark suggested in a clear voice since he hadn't been able to drink any of the Soju. 

Doyoung looked at Taeyong giving Mark a drunken glare. Doyoung felt himself sway in his seat and realized that when it was his turn, he would have to say "I love you" to Jungwoo. This might be the perfect way for him to tell Jungwoo his feelings, as long as his drunk mind didn't get in the way.

Taeyong approached Jaehyun, the person he actually did love from what he had told Doyoung the night of his fight with Jungwoo. Right now he wasn't swaying. His eyes were glazed over but serious. Taeyong gave Jaehyun his sweetest smile and put his hands on his head forming a heart with his body and said,"I Love you!" 

Jaehyun couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Most of the other members laughed to even thought it wasn't their turn. "You are out!" Taeyong said smiling and pointing at Jaehyun. The game continued with the drunk members smiling and laughing. Each one getting out within seconds.

Doyoung or Jungwoo hadn't had their turn yet but both of them still laughed whenever a member fell over in his seat or when someone did something cute. It was the final round of the I Love You game. The few who were left were Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Jisung, and Winwin. All the other members were either to drunk to even try and win the game or they couldn't help smiling at their silly friends. 

Ten was the mastermind, he had gotten almost everyone out with his cuteness and managed to keep a straight face whenever someone confessed to him. He quickly eliminated Jisung and Winwin. To get Jisung he used a high pitched voice and a pouty lip, Winwin just needed a hand heart and boop on the nose to get him out. Next was Jungwoo. 

"Jungwoo! I love you!" Ten said with a sweet smile, guessing that it wouldn't take much to make Jungwoo smile. He thought wrong. Jungwoo's drunk mind managed to keep a straight face and reply. 

"Yes," Jungwoo turned to Doyoung who still hadn't had a turn. His foggy brain cleared up a little as he stared into Doyoung's brown orbs. His face a few inches from his own. Taking a deep breath Jungwoo continued with the game.

"Doyoung...I...love you," Jungwoo didn't act cute for this. He said what was really in his heart. In a shy, sweet voice he told Doyoung his true feelings.

Doyoung's flushed face tried its best to not smile, but Jungwoo's adorable face was to much. The alcohol also played a role. Playing with a small piece of his hair Doyoung laughed and covered his face with his hands.

"I lost! Nooooo, I never even got a turn!" Doyoung whined with a pout. Jungwoo looked at his sad face and couldn't take it. 

"If you really want a turn you can still confess to me? I'll still try not to smile though." Jungwoo poked Doyoung's cheek and small piece of hair fell in front of Jungwoo's eye. 

Doyoung cleared his throat realizing that he would confess what he thought he felt to Jungwoo. Doyoung didn't think he loved his friend, but he believed he was learning to like him as more than just a friend. Doyoung cupped the side of Jungwoo's face. 

"I...love you...Jungwoo," Doyoung said pushing back the piece of hair that fell on Jungwoo's face away from his eye. Instead of smiling, Jungwoo felt the need to kiss Doyoung. The way they were looking into each others eyes was different than before. It wasn't just a friendly "I love you." Jungwoo sensed a small truth in Doyoung's words. 

The rest of the group laughed at what they thought was their friends being silly. But really both Doyoung and Jungwoo had confessed their feelings to the other. However, they didn't know that that was how the other truly felt.

Focusing back to the game Jungwoo was still in the game along with Ten and Johnny. Jungwoo confessed to Johnny as part of the game and managed to make him laugh. Ten and Jungwoo were the last two in the game. In the end it was a tie. Both of them confessed and kept a straight face. The members got bored and decided to call it a draw otherwise it might have gone on for a while. 

"Alright everyone, as one of the few sober people here I say we should call it a night. The anniversary of NCT 127 has come to an end. It's always fun to hang out together so get home safe some of you, and goodnight," said Mark as the dinner came to a close. 

"Heyyyy Jungwoo! Yourrrr place isn't farfrom here? Ya think I can spenddd the night? I drove here and in this sta-te I can't drive," Doyoung hiccuped. Jungwoo nodded swaying. 

"Of course you cannnn," Jungwoo said pinching Doyoung's cheek. 

***

Jungwoo and Doyoung stumbled back to Jungwoo's apartment clearly drunk as skunks. They both made it safely to the couch without falling over. 

"Yah! You sat on my hand," Jungwoo said waving his hands in the air.

"Oopssss, sowwie," Doyoung said falling back on the couch. He picked his head up and saw Jungwoo rubbing his hand. "Does it hurt that bad?" Doyoung sat up and took Jungwoo's hand in his own, rubbing the surface with his thumb.

Jungwoo's drunk mind stopped to examine Doyoung looking at his hand that didn't hurt that much anymore. He thought Doyoung's warm touch might have healed it. Jungwoo took his free hand and place it on top of Doyoung's.

"Is someth-ing wrong? Di-d it hurt when I touuched it?" Doyoung's sentences came out as strange noises rather than words. It was difficult for Jungwoo to tell what he was asking. 

"Ahh n-no, it feels nice actually." Doyoung glanced up at his drunk friend. Taking one of his remaining hands and cupped the side of Jungwoo's face. "Wh-at...are you doing?"

"Just stay still. I want to get a better look at your face," Doyoung scanned Jungwoo's face closely. Something seemed different. "Did you change your hair? Something is off..."

"I-I brushed my bangs away from my forehead. Does it look bad?" Jungwoo's hands tensed in his lap. His worried eyes remaining on Doyoung's. 

"No of course not. It looks very nice actuallyyyy," Doyoung brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Jungwoo's eye. Doyoung felt the familiar warm and fuzzy feeling. 

"Ohh really?" Jungwoo thought if Doyoung touched him again he wouldn't be able to hold back, but sure enough Doyoung was moving the hair away from his eyes. The tips of his fingers glazing his skin. Jungwoo couldn't take it anymore. He wanted what he wanted, his drunk brain not thinking rationally. "Doyoung...I actually have an...anniversary present for you."

"Oh really? You have a gift for me? Wha-t is it?" Doyoung questioned. Jungwoo looked at the floor, then at his fingers, and finally at Doyoung's red face. His glossy eyes showing excitement.

Jungwoo took his shot. Placing one hand on the back of Doyoung's neck, Jungwoo leaned in connecting his lips with the ones he's wanted to kiss for so long now. Doyoung's eyes widened, he felt like he should push away, but his body wouldn't let him. Deep down this is what he wanted too. 

Doyoung took his hand and placed it on Jungwoo's thigh, the other holding his cheek. The kiss wasn't hot and heavy. It was a small kiss, their lips only meeting for an instant. 

Jungwoo needed to pull away but he was selfish and didn't. Doyoung didn't feel the same and he was taking advantage of his drunk friend. Even if he was being selfish, he felt like he belonged next to Doyoung.

Jungwoo thought that enough was enough. He slowly backed away still wanting more. Doyoung's lips were just as soft and tender as he thought they would be. He noticed that Doyoung didn't look upset. He took in the fact that Doyoung was slightly squeezing his thigh.

Opening his eyes once Jungwoo wasn't with him anymore, Doyoung heard how loud his heart was beating. His face turning tomato red and saying something he wished he hadn't.

"You like me?" Before Jungwoo could respond Doyoung connected his face back to Jungwoo's. All this time the strange feeling he got with Jungwoo wasn't fake. It was 100% real. Their lips moved in sync. Like they were made to be together and never be apart. 

Jungwoo let a gasp escape his mouth. Doyoung kissed him back. He was kissing the person he loved with all his heart. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

Doyoung moved his hand up Jungwoo's thigh. Another gasp escaping Jungwoo's lips. Doyoung felt happy being here with Jungwoo. He realized that he had not been this happy in a long time. 

Pulling back so they could gain air, Jungwoo put his forehead on Doyoung's. Panting Doyoung said,"What are we doing?" Jungwoo silenced him with his thumb. As long as he was drunk and was not going to remember this night he was going to take every chance he got. 

Jungwoo stood up and led Doyoung to his bedroom.

_(A/N): Just a little announcement, I will try to update every Sunday. I was just busy this past week and wasn't able to update this last Sunday. So just wanted to let you all know. Thank you for reading!_


	10. A Familiar Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't good, I'm going through a little bit of writers block. But I still hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!  
> <3

Doyoung groaned as he opened his eyes. The sun coming through a nearby window woke him up. His vision was still blurry from the night before and his head was aching. Scanning the room he saw that he was in someone else's apartment. He didn't remember what happened last night or how he ended up in someone else's bed. _Wait. Someone else's bed?!_

He stared down at his _naked torso!_. His eyes widened with worry, Doyoung was scared to learn what happened last night. He eyes were stuck on his own body. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he still had his jeans on. _Thank god!_

There was some movement next to him. Doyoung looked over and his body froze in worry. Jungwoo was sleeping soundly nest to him. His hair was sticking up in all directions and _Hi-his shirt was off too..._

Doyoung sat up and turned to face the peaceful Jungwoo. On one hand Doyoung was petrified that he had woken up in Jungwoo's bed, but...somewhere deep inside him he was actually happy. He believed that this entire situation must have something to do with last night.

Doyoung brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on Jungwoo's face over his ear. His face saddened once he realized that this must have all been a mistake. Jungwoo and him were drunk last night and no matter how much Doyoung might have been happy to wake up next to Jungwoo, in Doyoung's mind he still thought Jungwoo didn't share his feelings.

He really had no idea what happened and hoped Jungwoo didn't remember either. Doyoung stood up from the bed and looked for his shirt and phone. Trying to make as little sound as possible he made his way out of Jungwoo's room.

It was 7:45am, he still had some time before practice started. His mind was struggling to recall the night before. He remembered celebrating NCT 127's anniversary and they played the I Love You game. Then...he went with Jungwoo back to his apartment. After that everything went blank.

Doyoung gathered his things and left Jungwoo's apartment. He thought it was best if Jungwoo remembered anything from last night that he thought it was just a dream. He hoped that's what Jungwoo would think. 

***

Jungwoo felt his whole body ache. He strained to open his eyes and his headache didn't help much. Slowly opening his eyes he took a look around his messy up room. Recalling the events from last night he remembered him and Doyoung coming back to his apartment.

Sitting up he rubbed his temples to calm his hangover. His memories flowing back to him. Jungwoo felt a sudden chill and realized he didn't have a shirt on?! _What the heck? I always sleep with a shirt, what happened?_ Jungwoo thought.

Jungwoo managed to recall more than Doyoung had. In fact he remembered everything, well except what happened when they went into the bedroom. Standing up he made his way to the living room.

His hungover mind still hadn't completely processed the fact that Doyoung and him kissed. Sitting on his couch Jungwoo's eyes grew when he realized what had happened on the couch last night. _Doyoung and I k-kissed? Oh no..._

Jungwoo fell back on the couch and gripped his hair. What if Doyoung remembered what happened? What would he think of Jungwoo then? Tons of question were going through Jungwoo's mind. He wasn't sure if he could face Doyoung at practice today.

He would be so embarrassed and scared to approach Doyoung. He wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out. What was he going to do? Taking a deep breath Jungwoo ran his hand through his soft hair.

No matter how much he didn't want to show up to practice today, he had to. He couldn't risk getting yelled at by their manager. Taking the deepest breath he could, Jungwoo mustered up the courage to get ready for practice, but something caught his eye.

It was a black jacket that wasn't his. _It...must be Doyoung's_ Jungwoo thought. Putting on his practice clothes he left his apartment with Doyoung's jacket.

***

NCT U was practicing their song Boss to debut it in a few weeks. Doyoung was practicing by himself. He wasn't prepared to face Jungwoo if he had managed to remember what happened between them last night. Doyoung still didn't know but he thought it had to be serious if they ended up in the same bed together.

Whatever happened Doyoung was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jungwoo come through the door. Doyoung's reflection was all he could pay attention to.

Jungwoo gulped at the sight of Doyoung who seemed to not see him yet. Jungwoo put down his bag and took Doyoung's jacket out of his bag and slowly made his way over to him.

"U-umm Doyoung? You left your jacket at my apartment this morning. I don't know why you left so early but I wanted to return it," Jungwoo said looking at Doyoung's back.

Doyoung mentally slapped himself for forgetting it. If he hadn't they wouldn't be in this awkward situation. Turning around to face Jungwoo, Doyoung felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Thank you for returning it me. I just had to take care of somethings. Sorry if my leaving caught you of guard," Doyoung said taking the jacket and glancing at the floor.

"Oh it's okay, I was just a little worried is all," Jungwoo scratched the back of his neck and showed his signature smile. Doyoung smiled back, _Maybe Jungwoo didn't remember anything._

"I meant to ask you though. D-do you remember what happened at all last night? My brain is still a little fuzzy," Jungwoo lied because he wanted to know if Doyoung had any idea what they did.

Doyoung pursed his lips,"No not really. I remember going back to your apartment but not much else. And you really don't remember anything?" Doyoung was ashamed to admit he was happy. This way Jungwoo wouldn't feel pressured to accept or decline his feelings. It was better this way.

Jungwoo lied again and nodded. Why did he feel sad that Doyoung didn't remember anything? He felt selfish wishing that Doyoung knew about what happened. Giving Doyoung a weak smile Jungwoo went back to his corner to practice.

Doyoung's eyebrows furrowed, he saw how Jungwoo's entire expression had changed. Jungwoo went from being cheery to depressed. It happened once he said he didn't remember anything. Confused Doyoung went back to practicing. Maybe he could to him about it later.

Practice felt way longer than usual to Doyoung, maybe he was just anxious to ask Jungwoo if everything was okay. The group finished the last time they would practice Boss today. Doyoung quickly gathered his bag and clothes, but when he went to look for Jungwoo he was already gone.

Sighing Doyoung looked at the few left in the room. Taeyong was still trying to perfect the dance and Lucas was talking to Winwin. Walking over to Taeyong, Doyoung thought that maybe he'd be able to help him. 

Taeyong was such a mom and Doyoung hoped he would help him with his feelings towards Jungwoo. Whether they were real or not.

"Taeyong can you help me with something?" Doyoung asked.

"Sure, if it's about a dance move you might want to ask the choreographer though," Taeyong said whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh no...I wanted to ask you about you and Jaehyun," Doyoung lowered his voice to a whisper. Taeyong stood frozen for a moment.

"Sure, but let's go somewhere a little more private," Taeyong said leading Doyoung to the roof. Taeyong went and leaned on the railing on the edge of the building. He was looking over at the beautiful city of Seoul. 

"So what exactly do you want to know?"

Approaching Taeyong, Doyoung leaned on the railing next to him. "Well, you know how you helped me with Jungwoo after we had our fight? You told me that it was obvious that I liked him. What I want to ask is how did you know that you liked Jaehyun when you two were together?" 

Taeyong gave Doyoung a small smirk before answering him. "I guess kind of always knew. We were always good friends, and for a while I didn't think of him as anything more. But after a while we got closer and I had this feeling inside me." Doyoung was paying close attention to every word. 

"I always felt safe and happy when I was with him. I think if you like someone you just know it. If you get that warm, comfortable, familiar, fuzzy feeling when your around them. When you feel like your whole world wouldn't be anything without that person to share it with." Taeyong took a breath and smiled. He was recalling all those happy times he had had with Jaehyun.

"In your case when you saw him with someone else, you were jealous. You were jealous because you only wanted him to see you. Doyoung I know you might be a little confused, but from what I've seen you and Jungwoo obviously like each other. You both long to have the other by your side. The best advice I could give you is to tell Jungwoo and see how he feels."

Taeyong patted Doyoung's back and ruffled up his hair. "You'll figure it out sooner or later. But if you are to scared to ask Jungwoo face to face maybe ask one of his friends and see what they say," Taeyong said putting his hands in his pockets. "I have to go now, but I hoped this helped."

Taeyong waved goodbye and headed down the stairs. Doyoung followed a few minutes after him. _Ask his friend?.....Lucas! Maybe Jungwoo had talked to him about if he likes me or not._

Doyoung couldn't help but smile. If Taeyong thought Jungwoo liked him then maybe there would be a chance. Walking down the stairs Doyoung contemplated all the times they had spent together. How Jungwoo's ears would turn red if they hugged. Or after the dinner they had...when he asked why he couldn't have been Doyoung's first choice.

The more Doyoung thought about it the more he believed Jungwoo might actually like him back. Entering the practice room, luckily Lucas was still there scrolling through his phone. Going up to Lucas, Doyoung asked him if he could follow him to the roof.

The two were on the roof and Doyoung went back to leaning on the railing and Lucas followed. "Is something wrong Doyoung? What is it?" Lucas asked worry written on his face. 

Facing Lucas, Doyoung asked the question that was running through his mind. "Lucas...d-do...you know if Jungwoo likes me?" Doyoung could barely get the words out. He sounded like he was in some high school drama.

The way Lucas's eyebrows rose was the answer Doyoung needed. Sighing and looking back to Doyoung's strong gaze Lucas had to tell him. Somehow Doyoung already knew what was the harm in confirming it.

"Jungwoo's probably going to hate me now, but yeah he does. I'm curious how did you find out?" Lucas asked but Doyoung didn't even hear the question. He was still. His mind replaying Lucas's words to make sure he didn't mishear him. _Jungwoo really does like me..._ Lucas snapped a finger to get Doyoung out of his daydream.

"Oh um sorry. Taeyong told me. He said that he thought Jungwoo liked me and told me to ask you. So I guess he does," Doyoung couldn't believe it. "How long has he liked me?" Doyoung might as well try and learn as much as he can.

"Since before you started dating Ji-a. He's been hung up on you for a while, but never said anything because he was worried you would hate him. He didn't want to ruin your perfect relationship with Ji-a either." Lucas held a sad expression thinking about all the times Jungwoo was upset when seeing Doyoung with his girlfriend. 

Doyoung felt a familiar pain in his heart. He had been dating Ji-a for a while. _Have I been hurting him for that long?_ Doyoung fell to the ground remembering how he had made Jungwoo cry during their fight. Doyoung just realized that Jungwoo must have gone on that date with Min-jun to get over him.

"He thought I would hate him...I could never hate him. Why couldn't I have figured this all out earlier," Doyoung held his face in his hands. He had put his friend through so much pain. He never thought him being with Ji-a would hurt Jungwoo this bad. "Lucas, if I asked Jungwoo do you think he would still like me?" 

Lucas was taken aback by the question but still answered. "Of course, he tried to get over you so many times but he just couldn't. He cares about you to much Doyoung." Lucas saw Doyoung's eyes light up a little. "Wait do you like Jungwoo too?"

Doyoung looked up to meet Lucas's eyes. He felt his eyes start to water,"I...I think I do..."


	11. I Will Protect Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. *Disclaimer* there is a bit of violence in this chapter. Thank you for reading!

This was it.

Doyoung finally learned how he felt about Jungwoo after all this time. Lucas had gotten him to confess his feelings. Still on the roof Doyoung stared up at the clouds, his eyes starting to fill with happy tears. Jungwoo shared his feelings. But why was he still scared?

Doyoung wasn't sure what to do now. He hoped looking at the clouds would somehow give him an answer. He closed his eyes and felt another tear fall down his cheek. 

A few minutes before Lucas had told him that if he felt the same for Jungwoo that he should tell him. But...even if Doyoung already knew that Jungwoo felt the same, he still felt nervous. They had been best friends since Jungwoo joined NCT. Would this affect their friendship? 

Doyoung sighed, the few people he talked to all gave him the same advice. To talk to Jungwoo and tell him how he feels. Doyoung was debating back and forth if he should or not.

He did like Jungwoo and his heart was telling him to go Jungwoo and never let him go. However, his mind was being a bit more practical. Doyoung was still with Ji-a and she was always to busy with her business to even talk to. He worried what would happen if she found out that he had feelings for his friend and was even considering being with said friend.

The more he thought about it the more worried he got. His mind was starting to overrule his heart, but a sudden memory made him change his mind. A memory that he didn't remember until now. 

His heart started to pound. The memory was from last night when he and Jungwoo were together. He remembered when Jungwoo said that he had a gift for Doyoung and then...he kissed him. This small memory allowed Doyoung's heart to be in control. He didn't just remember the event, he remembered how he felt when it happened. 

The way his senses tingled when their lips met. The fiery passion he felt for Jungwoo. The sadness he felt when Doyoung had still thought Jungwoo didn't like him back. At this moment Doyoung now knew what he had to do. 

He would confront Jungwoo and tell him that he felt the same and then...Jungwoo would hopefully accept him. Doyoung stood up and left the building, heading towards Jungwoo's apartment. 

***

Jungwoo had left practice as quickly as he could. He felt like he needed some time away from everybody for a little bit. Some time to think about, well everything.

He kept thinking about him and Doyoung together last night. How much he enjoyed and wished that was how he could live everyday. With Doyoung by his side, nothing else in the world mattered to him. But that dream would never come true. 

Jungwoo wandered the streets of Seoul letting his feet take him where ever they wanted to go. They led him to a tacky looking movie theater. The same one that Doyoung had taken him to when they had their date.

Staring up at the flashing lights Jungwoo recalled all those happy memories. A small smile appeared on his face. He continued walking not paying attention to where he was or where he was going. 

***

"Jungwoo!" Doyoung swung the door open looking for Jungwoo in his apartment. There was no answer. Doyoung looked at the floor. No shoes were on the ground. Jungwoo wasn't home yet. 

Doyoung sighed in frustration. He was so prepared to tell Jungwoo everything he was feeling and he wasn't even here. _He must have gone somewhere after practice, but where?_ Doyoung thought. 

Doyoung's hands turned to fists. He wanted to go look for Jungwoo, but he thought that he should stay and wait for Jungwoo to show up at the apartment. His mind was at a crossfire, but a something told him that he had to find Jungwoo. 

Doyoung made up his mind and gathered his things before rushing back out the door. 

*** 

Jungwoo was lost in thought for a while now. He didn't notice when people bumped into him on the street or even when raindrops started to fall on his skin. His eyes glued to the sidewalk as he kept walking. 

Looking up when he had to cross the street he took a glance around the street. He didn't recognize anything. The buildings were unfamiliar, street names he had never heard of. Where was he? 

The rain became harder and Jungwoo was stuck in the middle of it. He had no idea where he was. However one look at a certain street name answered his question. 

He was in the bad part of Seoul, where muggings and robberies occurred daily. He was alone, lost, and ended up in one of the worst parts of Seoul. What else could go wrong? 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The rain making his clothes damp. He crossed the street keeping his head down, trying his best to not make eye contact with some of the scary looking people on the sidewalk. 

Jungwoo felt a small piece of fear build up inside of him. Of all the places his feet had to take him, they took him here. So far everything was okay until a strong hand made its way onto his shoulder a pulled him into a dark alley. 

***

Doyoung was running around everyplace he thought Jungwoo would go. The rain was making everything even more difficult. Doyoung was as worried as he could be. It had been a few hours since practice ended and he had no idea where Jungwoo could be. He had texted him multiple times but no answer. 

Doyoung felt his heart race as many disturbing thoughts went through his mind. What if Jungwoo was hurt? Was he lost? Doyoung hoped with all his heart that these were just thoughts instead of realities, but he couldn't be sure. 

He clothes were wet and he was tired, he felt like falling onto the ground in defeat. However, he couldn't give up that easily. If he really loved Jungwoo which he thought he did then he had to keep trying. 

Still running through the streets Doyoung saw a movie theater with lights shining in the rain. He got under the cover of the building to help him regain his thoughts. What should he do now? 

Doyoung had worried written across his face. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He texted Jungwoo for the 100th time hoping this would be the time he would answer. 

Instead Doyoung heard a very familiar ringtone. Looking around at the people under umbrellas or covered by hoods, he followed the sound of the ring. Moving through the crowd of people he found a phone ringing on the sidewalk. 

Doyoung held his breath and picked up the phone. A shallow breath left his lips as he saw the tons of texts he had sent Jungwoo. It was soaked in water from laying on the sidewalk, but it still managed to work.

Doyoung stood up in the rain, water falling down his face and hair. Now he knew he was on the right track. He instincts led him to this theater where he had his date with Jungwoo. Doyoung put the phone in his pocket and let his instincts lead him again. Wherever he would go he knew that's where Jungwoo would be. 

***

Jungwoo tripped onto the cold and wet concrete. A small scrape on his hand. He looked up at a man dressed all in black. He was taller than Jungwoo and towered over him. Jungwoo scooted back in fear only to be met with a brick wall behind him. 

"Give me all your money and your phone! NOW!" The man yelled with a deep and demanding voice. He held a pocket knife in one hand the other extended out to Jungwoo for his belongings. 

Jungwoo stood up slowly the terrifying man giving him a blank expression. Jungwoo let out shattered breaths, he hadn't realized that he was holding it before. 

He went through his bag and took out his wallet. Jungwoo worried that it wasn't going to be enough for the man. 

"Well? What about your phone?! Are you trying to trick me?!" The man moved closer. Jungwoo went through his pockets and bag but he couldn't find his phone. 

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know where my p-phone is, I swear!" Jungwoo said his words coming out like a whine.

"HAHAHAHA! I DOUBT THAT! ARE YOU POSITIVE? MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK AGAIN!" The man was spitting in Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo couldn't do anything. His eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes hoping this was all a bad dream.

When he felt a fist punch his stomach he knew it wasn't a dream. The man punched Jungwoo in the stomach than kicked his legs form underneath him. Jungwoo tasted blood on the tip of his tongue, he face slamming against the ground. He looked back up, the man grabbed Jungwoo's collar and punch his face.

Jungwoo felt his cheek go numb. He had never experienced pain like this before. "P-please stop..." Jungwoo knew he couldn't reason with this criminal but he had to try. He was answered with another punch to the stomach. 

The man picked Jungwoo up and then threw him back against the ground. Jungwoo had the breath knocked out of him. Blood up trickling down his face. He wanted to scream for help, but his body didn't allow it. He put his hands over his hand in an attempt to protect himself. He trembled as he felt the heel of a boot slam onto his side. 

The pain he felt was excruciating. It felt like lightning bolts were hitting him in every direction. His insides bent at the impact and his skin turned purple. He didn't have enough energy to move away. Jungwoo had to take the beating without any hope of escaping.

He heard the rain fall around him. His fists were so tight that they were turning purple. All the noise started to drown out, he felt himself slipping away.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A voice made Jungwoo open his eyes. His vision was blurry, he couldn't tell who it was. He hoped it was a police officer. He took all the energy he had left to look at the person. Their hair was black, their skin light and smooth, their voice had a familiar ring to it.

Jungwoo saw the man in black and the other fight in front of him. The other landed a few punched but was met with some as well. It took Jungwoo another moment to see who it was through the thick rain. 

His savior was non other than Doyoung. 

Doyoung's instincts led him to the horrible seen before him. He saw the cowering Jungwoo along with a man on top of him. Doyoung had never felt such rage. A fire burned up and he let out all his anger. Pulling on the man's hood Doyoung punched him with all his might.

He had taken karate as a kid and it came in handy today. Every punch was as powerful as the last. Was this love? Doyoung didn't know. He did know that seeing Jungwoo on the wet ground was one the worst things in the world. No matter what happened to Doyoung he would not let anyone else hurt Jungwoo. 

>

Doyoung kicked the man's legs making him fall to the ground. Doyoung landed one more punch,"Now get lost! Unless you want to deal with me again!" Doyoung spat on the man. He rushed over to the hurt Jungwoo. The man in black scurried away in fear. Guess he learned his lesson. You don't mess with Doyoung's man. 

"Jungwoo, oh my god, Jungwoo!" Doyoung laid on the ground next to Jungwoo. He cradled Jungwoo like a baby. His hands supporting Jungwoo's head and his other holding his hand. "Please Jungwoo tell me you are ok..." Tears were on the edge of Doyoung's eyes. 

Jungwoo was weak, but seeing Doyoung gave him enough strength to speak. "I'm ok, t-thank you for saving me." Jungwoo moved his hand to Doyoung's cheek. "You really are an amazing friend." Jungwoo coughed, some blood came out. 

"Holy, you are not ok. Why did you drop your phone you idiot? I was so worried." Doyoung was crying now. The rain drops on his face mixing with his tears. Jungwoo only chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." Jungwoo strained to say. 

"Alright I'm going to bring you to the hospital ok? Let me help you up."

"No, take me home." Jungwoo said seeing the confused look on Doyoung's face.

"But you have to go to the hospit-"

"Please..." Doyoung didn't understand but he followed his friends wishes. They two of them stood up, Jungwoo leaning on Doyoung for support. Together they headed back home.


	12. Secret Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluffy, fluff

It hurt. Jungwoo was in so much pain, but no matter how much he was suffering he wanted to stay strong for Doyoung. He would not let Doyoung worry about him. Doyoung had saved Jungwoo the least he could do was not worry him.

The two had gotten a cab back to Jungwoo's apartment. Jungwoo said that he would be fine on his own but Doyoung insisted on helping him up the stairs. 

"Doyoung I'm fine go home already. I don't want you thinking you always have to take care of me," Jungwoo said resting himself on his couch with some help from Doyoung. 

Instead of answering Doyoung just looked at Jungwoo on the couch and then went into his bathroom. He came out with a box that had a Red Cross, it was a first aid kit. 

Doyoung sat down on the couch with the injured Jungwoo to his right. Doyoung didn't meet Jungwoo's gaze. He opened the kit and gathered what he needed, his face blank and emotionless. 

Jungwoo held a hand to his pained stomach the other went to rest on Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung froze in place. He hadn't said anything because he was mad. Not at Jungwoo but himself. He felt responsible for Jungwoo being in this state. 

Doyoung clenched his jaw and turned back to stare at Jungwoo. His face now showing his sadness. He was scared to see the blood on Jungwoo's lip. He didn't want to see his best friend in this state. 

Jungwoo was worried. His eyebrows furrowed once the sad look appeared on Doyoung's face. "Please say something. Anything. Are you mad at me?" Jungwoo tried to sit up but his injured body didn't allow him to. 

Doyoung moved closer to Jungwoo when he saw him struggle but pulled away just as quickly. He sighed his eyes were starting to turn glossy. 

"I'm...not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. It's my fault that you got hurt. If I had just gone after you right after practice then non of this would have happened!" Doyoung yelled out of anger. The entire way home he had been mentally punishing himself for letting this happen. 

Jungwoo blinked taken aback by Doyoung's outburst. _How could he think this was all his fault?_ Jungwoo thought. All this time Jungwoo thought Doyoung was mad at him but he was actually mad at himself. 

"It is not your fault at all. If I hadn't wandered off in a random direction then nothing would have happened. Stop blaming yourself for my mistake," Jungwoo said. "Plus you saved me and got hurt in the process. I should be the one to blame." Jungwoo saw the small scar above Doyoung's left eye, he then put his head down. 

Doyoung cleared his throat,"It might not be my place to do this, but I care about you Jungwoo. And it physically hurts me...to see you beaten up. I was so angry when I saw what was happening that everything came up at once." Doyoung clenched his fists to the point of them turning purple. 

Jungwoo saw this and put his hand on Doyoung's to calm him down. Doyoung's grip loosened and looked at their hands together. It strangely felt right. It didn't feel wrong or awkward. Jungwoo's thumb rubbed the back of Doyoung's hand. 

"Thank you for caring about me, but everything is okay. I'm fine. I made it out there's nothing left for you to worry about." Jungwoo said straining to give Doyoung a small smile. This only made Doyoung angrier. 

"Why do you do that?" Doyoung said his voice on the verge of yelling again. 

"D-do what?" Jungwoo asked confused. 

"You act like everything is okay. Like there is nothing bad going on. You hide your real feelings so people won't worry, but it just makes them worry more." Doyoung was holding back the urge to yell. He didn't want to upset Jungwoo again but he thought that yelling might get through to him more. 

"You smile and say that everything is fine when it isn't. It makes me even more upset knowing that you don't really mean it. For once I want to know what you are really feeling instead of you hiding behind a fake smile." 

Doyoung clenched his fists again. His face turning blank so he wouldn't look upset. 

Jungwoo looked down, his mouth open as he tried to find the words. "I...I'm sorry. I thought that if you thought everything was normal than you would never have to worry about me. You wouldn't have to care and then if you thought it maybe I could too...” 

Doyoung wasn’t angry any more. Jungwoo telling him not to worry just made it worse. There was one thing Doyoung couldn’t understand though. Doyoung cared for Jungwoo and yet Jungwoo still didn’t feel comfortable telling him everything. 

“Do you think I don’t care about you? Jungwoo...I care about you more than you even know,”Doyoung said his voice a low whisper. Just low enough that Jungwoo didn’t hear the second part. 

“I know you care about me, I mean we are friends after all, but I wouldn’t want to burden you with my problems,” Jungwoo said his eyes looking everywhere but into Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung stood up off the couch. He was astonished how much Jungwoo didn’t tell him only because he thought that he would be burdening Doyoung. That could never happen. 

His back was to Jungwoo and he ran his hand through his hair. Doyoung turned around to still see Jungwoo not looking back up at him. 

His burdened heart was starting to take control when it shouldn’t have. “But really you don’t know how much I care about you,” Doyoung said resting his eyes on a center on the floor. 

Jungwoo looked up when he said that. He didn’t understand what Doyoung had meant. “What do you mean?” Jungwoo’s breath turned heavy and his eyebrows formed a line of worry and confusion. 

Doyoung closed his eyes and then opened them to meet Jungwoo’s. “I want to be the person you tell everything to. I want to be the person you trust enough to tell everything too. I hate having to play catch up with your feelings Jungwoo. I want to be...yours...” 

_What have I done?_ Doyoung thought. 

“Wh-what? I don’t know what that means...” Jungwoo knew exactly what that word meant but he thought that couldn’t be what Doyoung was saying. Doyoung didn’t share his feelings. Did he? 

“You know what exactly what that means,” Doyoung looked back at the ground waiting for an answer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jungwoo’s mouth fall wide open. 

Jungwoo stood up with all his might. The pain was slowly numbing at the thought of Doyoung’s words. The moment that Jungwoo had hoped for, it was actually happening. He had to make sure it was real. 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Jungwoo asked trying to hide his happiness but a smile still made its way into his face. His eyes becoming watery, he couldn’t feel any pain but he was still badly hurt. And yet...he couldn’t care less. 

I Doyoung am saying that I...

I...think I love you...

Jungwoo...

Do you accept my feelings? I’ll understand if you don-“

Doyoung didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Jungwoo has already placed his lips against Doyoung’s. Jungwoo’s first love had just admitted that he felt the same way. His dream had become a reality. 

All the suffering and waiting had paid off. 

Doyoung responded quickly to the kiss. Neither of them were drunk. This was their choice. They both clearly wanted this. The kiss had confirmed what Doyoung was afraid of. Jungwoo loved him back and Doyoung confirmed his own feelings now. He loved Jungwoo. 

His best friend since he joined NCT. Doyoung never imagined that he would be in love with him. But he was and he was happier than he could ever be. 

The kiss started slowly and romantic. A sweet tender kiss for both of them to finally understand how the other felt. 

Jungwoo wasn’t known for making the first move but he was today. He moved his lips against Doyoung’s who mimicked his movements. The rose red lips he had always wanted to touch were now his. They were soft just like he expected. This moment was perfect. 

Doyoung moved his hand up Jungwoo’s arm and the other made its way around his waist. Jungwoo took his hands and put them around Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung’s hand was now on Jungwoo’s smooth cheek, the tips of his hair tickled Doyoung’s fingers. 

Jungwoo was slightly taller than Doyoung so he leaned down and turned his head to deepen the kiss. 

Both of them slowly parted mouths to catch their breath. They were taking small shallow breaths then Doyoung looked into Jungwoo’s dark eyes. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Doyoung chuckled quietly. Jungwoo smiled back at him. This was a moment he wanted to remember forever. 

Jungwoo glanced down at Doyoung’s lips for they were so irresistible. Doyoung saw him staring and closed the gap. This time the kiss sped up. 

Doyoung had never felt this way. He wanted Jungwoo and he wanted him now. Doyoung stopped the kiss and took Jungwoo’s hand and led him to the couch. 

Jungwoo obediently followed and laid down his head resting of the arm of the couch. Doyoung gulped and made his way on top of Jungwoo. 

“Umm just letting you know I don’t uhhh have any real experience in this area,” Doyoung said his cheeks starting to turn pink. This only made Jungwoo smile. 

He cupped Doyoung’s face and said,”Me neither. Let’s learn together.” Jungwoo pulled Doyoung’s face to his creating a deep and meaningful kiss. 

Doyoung had one hand behind Jungwoo’s neck, and the other holding up his weight beside Jungwoo’s head. 

Doyoung leaned in as much as he could to deepen the kiss. He felt Jungwoo arch his back when he did. Jungwoo’s hands were searching Doyoung’s back and shoulders. They moved up and down as if trying to memorize every inch of his body. Doyoung loved it. 

Both of them could feel the other. They both wanted more. Doyoung wanted this so bad and he knew Jungwoo did too. 

Doyoung used his tongue and moved Jungwoo’s mouth wide open. His tongue searching every inch of his mouth. Jungwoo was caught of guard but quickly adapted and did the same. 

Jungwoo couldn’t control himself any longer. He took Doyoung’s lower lip in his mouth and sucked it. Doing this made Doyoung moan in pleasure. Jungwoo wanted to make Doyoung make that noise. He shifted his hands down Doyoung’s back and grabbed his firm butt. 

Doyoung jolted but he was fine with it. He tried Jungwoo’s lip biting technique which gave him the same reaction from Jungwoo. And he liked it. He wanted to hear it again. 

Doyoung separates his lips and tongue from Jungwoo’s and connected them with his neck. He slid his tongue up and down Jungwoo’s neck making him groan. Doyoung took his teeth and started biting him. Little hickeys were left up and down his throat. 

Jungwoo felt pain mixed the pleasure. He couldn’t tell if he wanted it to stop or ask Doyoung for more. He arched his back in pleasure feeling Doyoung’s lips turn into a smile. Doyoung had planned that. 

Removing his teeth from Jungwoo’s tender skin, Doyoung sat up to look into Jungwoo’s eyes. Both of them were panting could feel the others need. 

Jungwoo took one of his hands off of Doyoung’s butt and put it around his neck to pull Doyoung towards him for another kiss. 

Doyoung gladly accepted, but Jungwoo had a small trick up his sleeve. In one swift motion Jungwoo was on top of Doyoung. He sat on Doyoung’s stomach and his legs were on either side of him. 

Jungwoo leaned down his lips moving in rhythm with Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung’s hands had found a spot in Jungwoo’s fluffy grey hair and the other on his butt. The more they kissed the hotter it got. The more hickeys on each other’s skin. The amount of hair being tugged and their grips tightening. 

Jungwoo tried Doyoung’s tongue technique and moved his lips open. They moved together, their lips acting like if they were separated the world would end. 

Jungwoo took off his jacket along with his white T-shirt to reveal his entire upper body. Doyoung’s was astonished. His skin was toned and smooth. Not a single mole or blemish. And who knew Jungwoo was hiding abs under his shirt... 

Doyoung removed his buttoned up T-shirt with help of Jungwoo who basically tore it off of his body. Now they were only in their jeans. Nothing else separated their warm heaving bodies. 

Jungwoo saw the lightly toned abs on Doyoung’s body and couldn’t help but purr at the sight. This was just what he imagined it would be like. 

Doyoung still gripped Jungwoo’s plump butt but the second was now feeling Jungwoo’s naked body. Making sure he didn’t miss even a centimeter of space. 

Jungwoo’s hands did the same, they traveled up and down Doyoung’s torso. One went back into Doyoung’s black hair that was moist with warm sweat. 

Jungwoo let his body rest on Doyoung’s. Their bodies melting together in a mix of sweat and warmth and well love. 

Doyoung didn’t want to stop but when he felt something hard against his inner thigh he looked down. 

“Sorry...” Jungwoo said shyly. Doyoung would have replied except he felt something else hard that was being restrained by his tight black jeans. 

“Oh I didn’t even notice that was there,” Doyoung said and he got a light chuckle from Jungwoo. 

“Would you like me to help you with that?” Jungwoo said his eyes dark and seductive. Doyoung gulped but then said yes. 

The two sat up and entered Jungwoo’s bedroom. 

_(A/N) Hello everyone! I know I said I would update on Sundays but my computer wasn’t working. Sowwie! Also I don’t typically write smut but I will if you guys want me too. Just let me know. Thank you for reading!_


	13. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Jungwoo awoke with his head resting on a certain someone’s chest. His arm across their stomach and his body covered in sheets. He looked up and immediately smiled a bright smile. Doyoung was sleeping with small breaths. His chest raising Jungwoo’s head as he breathed.

Jungwoo took his hand and moved a piece of black hair behind Doyoung’s ear. He looked like an adorable bunny as he slept. 

Jungwoo moved his head back into its comfortable position in the crook of Doyoung’s neck. He would never be happier than he was now. Everything he had ever wanted was his. It was like a dream and he never wanted to wake up. 

The amazing memories came back to him. After their scene on the couch Jungwoo took Doyoung into his room nothing major had happened despite what some might think. They kissed for a minute longer but Doyoung ended it. 

He told Jungwoo that he didn’t want to do anything yet. He wanted to officially break up with Ji-a. That way there would be no guilt and they could finally be together. 

Jungwoo was a little disappointed but understood. The rest of the night they talked about their relationship. Doyoung asked Jungwoo questions about his crush on him. How long it had been going on? How he found out his feelings were real? They talked and even if it wasn’t hot and heavy, it was very sweet and Jungwoo couldn’t have asked for a better night with the man he loved. 

Jungwoo felt Doyoung shift under him and he pretended to be asleep. He wanted to see what Doyoung would do. 

Doyoung opened his eyes and they sun from the curtains blinded him. Rubbing his eyes he looked down to see a soft head resting on his chest. A few stray grey hairs sticking up. Doyoung smiled and took his hand to brush them back into place. 

Doyoung for the first time in a long while was happy. He was truly happy. The thing that he thought was missing from his life came from an unexpected place. It came from the person for a long time he only saw as a friend, but now it was different. Doyoung loved Jungwoo and nothing would ever change his feelings. 

Jungwoo waited for Doyoung to wake him up but all he did was kiss the top of his head. It took Jungwoo by surprise and he couldn’t help but blush a little and a smile came onto his face. 

“I knew you were faking it,” Doyoung said with a sense glee in his voice. Jungwoo moved his head to meet Doyoung’s face. They looked into each others dark eyes and all the did was smile at the other. 

Jungwoo was the one who sat up first, his elbow supporting his weight. Doyoung followed his actions and sat up. He pulled his knees to his chest and stare at Jungwoo. 

The other laid his back on the head board, their eyes never breaking away. 

“I can’t believe I’m finally able to call you mine,” Jungwoo said aloud when it was meant to be a thought. 

Doyoung ruffled Jungwoo’s hair making it all stick up again. It made him look absolutely adorable. “I never thought you would be mine, but now that you are I don’t ever want to let you go,” Doyoung said. He laughed when Jungwoo came to the realization that what he said wasn’t a thought. 

Jungwoo blushed a little and looked at his fingers similar to the time at the restaurant. 

His expression changed,” Do you think you’ll be able to do it?” Jungwoo’s smiling face turned blank. 

Doyoung cleared his throat and pursed his lips. Jungwoo had asked him if he was prepared to break up with Ji-a, and his answer was that he wasn’t sure. He had been with her for a while now and he wasn’t sure how she would take it. He hoped at the end of the day they might remain friends. But he doubted it. 

“I think so, after all once I do it we’ll be able to be together with no consequences. This way is better than going behind her back completely,” Doyoung said. He was ready, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. He hoped that when he did it the words wouldn’t get stuck in his throat. 

For the longest time he thought she was the one, but after realizing his true feelings for Jungwoo, he knew that he was wrong. Being with Jungwoo made him 10 times happier than he was with Ji-a. This was what he wanted. 

Jungwoo smiled the cutest smile. “Well when you get back I’ll make you dinner, okay? And then after we can do whatever you want,” Jungwoo said giving Doyoung a suggestive look. This time Doyoung blushed and his eyes widened. 

“Umm yeah. *clears throat* Sure whatever.” Doyoung got all nervous and it was adorable. Jungwoo booped Doyoung’s nose and got off of the bed. He looked for a clean shirt since he had thrown his off last night. 

Doyoung grabbed a pillow and rested his head on it. He was admiring the boy before him. Jungwoo’s defined muscles and the curve of his waist. Damn this boy had a nice body. Doyoung but his lip and closed his eyes so Jungwoo wouldn’t notice his staring. 

Jungwoo threw on a shirt and noticed the sleeping bunny. He patted Doyoung’s head softly incase he had fallen back asleep. Jungwoo headed towards the doorway when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Aren’t you going to make me get out of bed?” 

Jungwoo breathed out and said,” I thought you fell asleep again. I didn’t want to wake you, but if you want me to drag you out of bed that’s what I’ll do.” Jungwoo smirked and went to the edge of the bed. 

Doyoung was looking up at him with big doe eyes and he never expected Jungwoo to do what he did. 

Jungwoo actually pulled Doyoung and put him over his shoulder. Doyoung hanged over Jungwoo’s shoulder as he walked into the living room. 

“Hey what the heck? This is not what I meant,” Doyoung said half laughing and half serious.

“Oh I know, but this way is more fun,” Jungwoo said laying Doyoung on this living room couch. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “I’m going to go make breakfast and then after you should go talk to her.” 

Doyoung nodded,”Okay, anything for you.” The pair kissed once again and Jungwoo went off the kitchen. 

***

Doyoung stared at the tall building before him. The marble walls intimidating him and the many people in suits crossing his path. Taking the deepest breath he could muster, Doyoung started up the concrete steps and through the revolving door. 

Entering the elevator he saw a familiar face. “H-hey Min-jun,” Doyoung said hiding his nerves. 

“Why hello there Doyoung. Are you here to see Ji-a? She should just be in her office.”

“Oh yeah I was, thank you for telling me,” Doyoung pressed Ji-a’s floor and waiting anxiously for the door to open. Min-jun already made him nervous just by being Ji-a’s brother, but now he was breaking up with her. If Min-jun found out it was because of Jungwoo, Doyoung would have receive a beating from him. 

Min-jun glanced at the other male. His posture was sluggish and his palms looked sweaty. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small purple spot that peaked out from Doyoung’s collar. 

“I didn’t know you and Ji-a were that serious,” Min-jun said not bothering to look at the other man. Doyoung turned towards him. 

“What do you mean?” 

Min-jun chuckled,”Am I to assume that you got that hickey from someone else?” The tension in the room rose. 

Doyoung put his hand on the hickey that had been left by Jungwoo. Not Ji-a. “That’s what you meant, and yeah Ji-a and I are serious I guess.” Doyoung felt guilty talking about this. He kissed someone else when he still had a girlfriend and now he was breaking up with her because of that person. 

Doyoung wanted to be with Jungwoo and would break up with Ji-a, but he still felt a surge of guilt weld up inside of him. Luckily the door rang and Doyoung got off as quickly as he could, he didn’t even say goodbye to Min-jun. 

Occasionally nodding to people as they passed him, he finally reached Ji-a’s door. It was tall and the wood felt cold as he pushed it opened. 

“Alright, so make sure those reports get to me by the end of the day,” Ji-a said talking to her assistants and other workers. She saw who was waiting for her at the door and dismissed them all. “Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?” She gave him a quick kiss. 

He returned it,” I uhh...wanted to talk to you about something. Let’s sit,” Doyoung felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. 

The sat in two leather chairs that creaked when they moved. “So what did you want to talk about?” Ji-a asked with a smile. She looked so happy. “Oh! By the way, you made a great impression with Min-jun. After you took Jungwoo home, he told me that he thought you were amazing!” Ji-a put a piece of hair behind her ear and held Doyoung’s hand. 

The way she smiled was so happy, that a familiar sense of guilt came over Doyoung. “That’s great...” He said through a forced smile. She gave him a confused look. 

“You don’t seem to excited about that. Now I know that you think that Min-jun is a little intimidating but-“

“Ji-a I think we need to take a break,” Doyoung forced the awful words out. He didn’t like it. He even closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see her face. 

She hadn’t said anything for a while and Doyoung opened his eyes to see why. She was had her hands in her lap and she was looking at the floor. Her face had a tinge of sadness on it but otherwise her face was blank. 

“Ji-a?” 

Her eyes flickered to meet his. “I guess now is the time I should tell you.” Ji-a’s voice trembled but she still kept her shoulders high. 

“Tell me what?” Doyoung was worried and put his hands on her. He still cared for Ji-a and hoped she was okay.

“I’ve been seeing someone behind your back,” Ji-a said. 

“Wait what?!” Of all the things Doyoung expected this the least. He was about to protest but kept quiet since he had done the same.

“It’s not what you think. As you know I am the heiress of this company and a few weeks ago my father introduced me to a suitor.” Doyoung saw the pain on her face. It wasn’t like she wanted to meet a suitor but she was forced by her father. 

“So you’ve been seeing him behind my back?”

“Yes, and at first I wanted nothing to do with him because I had you,” she said putting a hand on his shoulder. “However my father didn’t care who I loved, he wanted someone who would help the company and for once I thought the opposite.” 

Doyoung payed attention to each word. 

“So I had no choice. I met him for a few dinners here and there and well I started to feel something. My father told me that if I didn’t marry him that I would be kicked out of the family business.” Ji-a has tears on the edge of her eyes. Doyoung had never met her father but from what he heard he was ruthless. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that I would cause you so much trouble,” Doyoung said cupping Ji-a’s face to calm her down. 

“You are so sweet, I’m sorry it had to be this way. Thank you for being the best boyfriend,” Ji-a smiled and a single tear rolled down her face. Her smile should both happiness and sadness. 

Doyoung nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “I understand Ji-a, I suppose I should leave you since I’m no longer your boyfriend.” Doyoung wiped away the tear and stood up but was held back by someone’s hand on his wrist. 

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this, and thank you for not being mad.” Ji-a said fixing her makeup. 

“Of course, I hope everything works out,” Doyoung said and kissed Ji-a’s forehead. He was so worried that he would break her heart, but she was the one who really ended it. 

He left the room and a long breath escaped his lips. The hard part was over and now he would go to he apartment to give Jungwoo a hug. That’s all he wanted to do now. The were free to do whatever they wanted. 

He thought after he did it he would have some regrets but he didn’t. Ji-a has found someone else and he had to. They could both move on and not look back. 

Not bothering to hide the smile that came across his face, Doyoung went straight to the stairs. He couldn’t wait for the elevator, he wanted to get home as soon as he could to see Jungwoo again. 


	14. Dance Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!  
> <3

Jungwoo awoke with an immediate smile on his face. He was so excited to go to practice today. Ever since Doyoung and him had admitted their feelings for each other, neither of them had ever been this happy. Jungwoo was comfortable around Doyoung now and the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach were no longer there. 

It was a miracle, they were so lucky. Jungwoo remained in his sheets going over Doyoung’s words in his head. He loved hearing those words so many times. It was like fuel for his soul and motivated him to roll out of bed. All he wanted to do was go to practice and see his...BOYFRIEND! Jungwoo’s heart skipped a beat at that word. 

Doyoung and him were actually dating! He couldn’t have asked for anything more amazing than this. Normally your crush doesn’t like you back, but in this story it’s a little different. 

Jungwoo had a crush, he waited for crush to find out about his feelings, crush had feelings too, and then they would live happily ever after. It was a true fairy tail and Jungwoo couldn’t have imagined it any other way. 

He didn’t want to wait another minute to see Doyoung. He gathered his bag with extra clothes and water and rushed out the door. A warm feeling grew inside of him, it was like a fire that grew along with his love. A feeling he had been waiting to feel inside of him. 

***

Doyoung walked towards the SM Entertainment building thinking about practice and of course Jungwoo. He checked his outfit making sure to look stylish but still have the correct attire for practice. He wanted to look good for Jungwoo since they were dating. 

Wow dating...

The words made Doyoung freeze in place to think about them. In a way it felt like his mind was tricking him, but at the same time his heart was telling him that it was real. That it was true. It was unbelievable. 

Doyoung continued walking with a smile plastered on his face. Facing the steps of the building, Doyoung was not expecting what came next. 

”DOYOUNG!” A large body slammed into Doyoung, wrapping its long arms around his neck. From the softness of the voice Doyoung guessed who hugged him from behind. 

Two hands covered his eyes right when he was about to speak. “Guess who!” He chuckled, he would always recognize his boyfriends voice, “Hello Jungwoo.” His hands were immediately removed so Doyoung could turn around. 

”How you’d know it was me?” Jungwoo whined with his lower lip sticking out for his pouty face. He wanted to surprise Doyoung when he saw him walking up to the building, but his plan was ruined. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes in a sweet way, “Why wouldn’t I know my own boyfriends voice?” Doyoung pinched Jungwoo’s cheek, the skin turning a shade of pink. 

”I guess you’re right, but I was hoping to surprise you,” Jungwoo said resting his hands on Doyoung’s broad shoulders. Doyoung huffed at his boyfriends adorable attitude. 

”You can surprise me another time. As long as I get to see you, that is all I need.” Doyoung attached his head to Jungwoo’s. How he wish they could kiss in public. Even doing this was risky. 

”Awww my boyfriend is so sweet and squishy,” Jungwoo said waving his nose against Doyoung’s. He mimicked his movement and the couple smiled together. Never in their lives have they been this happy. 

We should head inside. I bet they are waiting for us,” Doyoung said keeping his head on Jungwoo’s. 

Can’t they wait a little longer? I feel like we haven’t seen each other in days,” Jungwoo said pulling back to express his sad face that only made him look like a begging puppy. Even so Doyoung shook his head. 

”What are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday,” Doyoung said letting go of Jungwoo making him feel cold and lonely. “You know how much I want to spend time with you but we have to go to practice okay?” Jungwoo looked at the ground and nodded his head. Clearly he wanted some more attention. 

Doyoung sighed through his nose. He had himself quite a handful with this boy. “If I give you a piggyback ride will you stop pouting?” Jungwoo’s head shot up and his eyes lit up like a million fireworks. His hair flopped around as he waved his head up and down. 

Doyoung turned around and lowered himself so Jungwoo could hop onto him. Jungwoo eventually did and Doyoung heaved his giant body up the stairs. Jungwoo was larger than Doyoung making this a difficult task, but Doyoung did not want to disappoint his boyfriend. So he continued through the building, breathing large breaths and the occasional worker stared at them, but they didn’t care. 

Jungwoo wrapped his hands around Doyoung’s neck. He rested his head on Doyoung’s, breathing in the fresh smell of Doyoung’s shampooed hair. It was like a field of roses. 

”You smell like roses,” Jungwoo whispered into Doyoung’s ear. His warm breath sent a chill up Doyoung’s spine. Then a memory clicked into his mind. 

_You schmell like roses..._ Jungwoo said and then he fell right asleep. Doyoung thought back to that night and how he only thought of Jungwoo as a friend at that time. Now he saw him as so much more. Jungwoo was one of the most important...No...He was the most important thing in Doyoung’s life. 

His teeth white and shiny, Doyoung smiled, lighting up the whole hallway towards the practice room. Thinking back on it, that night was the night that Doyoung’s feelings began to grow. When he fought with Lucas, he was jealous because he thought he was losing a friend. However, after that dinner when Jungwoo made a move on him, he realized that deep down he felt the same. 

Doyoung shook his head to stop daydreaming and jumped up so he wouldn’t drop Jungwoo. 

”We are here, you might have to get off now,” Doyoung said with a sarcastic tone. He lowered himself again to let Jungwoo off. 

”I wish today was our day off so we could spend it with just the two of us,” Jungwoo stood in front of Doyoung. 

”How about after practice we spend the rest of the day with just each other?” Doyoung moved closer to Jungwoo. One of them would have to lean in only a little for them to kiss. 

Jungwoo threw his arms up in excitement. He would finally be alone with Doyoung. “Sounds like a deal!” Jungwoo stuck his hand out for Doyoung to shake it. Not thinking much of it Doyoung slid his fingers between Jungwoo’s for a handshake. He should have known better than to trust this sly boy. 

Jungwoo grabbed Doyoung’s hand and yanked him forward so their lips met. Jungwoo have Doyoung a quick beck on his lips before pulling away and giving Doyoung a sneaky smile. 

”You are so gonna pay for that,” Doyoung said with playful sense of revenge in his voice. Jungwoo somehow managed to run to the practice room before Doyoung could grab him again. “Yah! Aish this kid.” However Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at the action. In all honesty he wanted to kiss Jungwoo too so he don’t mind.

He would find a way to get back at the boy. He started off to the practice room, not noticing a certain someone behind a corner. 

”What was all that about?” Taeyong said peering around the corner of the hallway. He shrugged it off, believing he misheard the conversation. 

***

”Alright everyone, today we will work in pairs. Winwin is out of town for a small family matter so we have an even amount with us. I specifically chose the partners based on who I think will help you improve. I’ve already assigned them so let’s begin. Taeyong and Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Lucas, finally Doyoung and Mark.” The choreographer announced the pairs and Jungwoo stared at Doyoung from afar. 

He hated to admit that he was jealous to see Doyoung dance with Mark. This was the exact situation Jungwoo found himself in just a few months ago. He had to admire Doyoung on the sidelines and never say a word about his feelings. The only thing that kept him in his spot by Lucas was knowing that he would see Doyoung tonight as his boyfriend. How he loved saying that. 

”Pay close attention everyone, I want you to practice this move with your partner. Try and be like your partners mirror,” the choreographer stated. Doyoung stood in front of Mark mimicking his exact movements. His eyes sometimes trailed off to stare in the reflection of the mirror where Jungwoo was practicing with Lucas. 

Doyoung’s heart pounded with each step. He wished he had been partnered with Jungwoo, but at the same time the only good thing about the mirror was that it gave Doyoung a perfect view of Jungwoo’s backside. He blushed once he realized he was staring at Jungwoo rather than his partner. 

_After practicing with their partners_

Good dancing everybody, let’s take a 10 minute break and then we’ll start up again,” said the choreographer. The group nodded and they all went to their bags. Doyoung and Jungwoo had come in together so their bags were right next to each other. This gave them the time they wanted. 

”You looked great, your dancing has really improved Jungwoo,” Doyoung said taking a sip from his water bottle. 

A few drops of sweat dropped off of Jungwoo’s hair as he responded. “Thanks, you too. I’ll admit I wished we were partnered together,” Jungwoo whispered so only Doyoung could hear it. 

”Me too, but the good thing is that we’ll be able to spend some quality time together when practice is over,” Doyoung said with a drop water escaping his mouth. 

Jungwoo leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe away the water. The pair stared at each other. Both of their eyes moving to the others lips and eyes simultaneously. Doyoung turned his head away while biting his lip to keep himself from closing the small gap. They couldn’t do this in front of everyone.

Doyoung stood up, “I’m going to go to the restroom. I should be back in a few.” 

Jungwoo opened his mouth to respond but Doyoung was out the door. He wondered if he had done something wrong.

”Hey where is Doyoung? We were suppose to start again but he’s no where in sight. Can someone go look for him?” The choreographer was aggravated at Doyoung’s tartiness. Jungwoo raised his hand to search for Doyoung and was sent out the door. 

He was worried too, Doyoung had left for the restroom and hadn’t returned. Jungwoo wandered down the hallway that led to the restroom. The hallway seemed unusually quiet. A pin could be heard if dropped on the floor. 

Jungwoo did not think much of it as he walked past a janitors closet. This sly boy was going to get a taste of his own medicine. 

A firm hand placed itself on Jungwoo’s shoulder and pulled him into a small closet. With the dim lighting Jungwoo anxiously turned to see what brought him in here.

”Surprise!” Doyoung said cupping Jungwoo’s face. His eyes adjusted to the low light and Jungwoo saw an outline of his boyfriends body in front of him. 

Jungwoo moves his hands on top of Doyoung’s. “Where were you? We need to get back to practice,” Jungwoo said not realizing the reason Doyoung brought him in here. He heard a scoff come from Doyoung. 

”Pabo! I don’t care about practice, I wanted to spend some alone time with you,” Doyoung’s hands shifted to Jungwoo’s broad shoulders. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widened but it was hard to tell in the light of the closet. He blushed at his stupidity, Doyoung couldn’t see it but he could sense it. 

He patted Jungwoo’s soft head, “It’s okay, I thought maybe you would come looking for me early and then we’d be back in time for practice but I guess not.” 

Jungwoo felt a pang of guilt rise up in him. He spoiled Doyoung’s surprise and they had to go back to practice. Or did they?

”You know, we could be five minutes late. Wouldn’t you say?” Jungwoo’s sly smirk returned and his eyes had fully adjusted to the light. He could see Doyoung’s perfectly structured face. He saw the way the corners of Doyoung’s mouth curled up into a grin. 

”Five more minutes won’t hurt anyone,” Doyoung said moving closer to Jungwoo. The tension in the room skyrocketed. Both of them knew they couldn’t do anything major in five minutes while they were in a janitors closet. Five minutes allowed them time for a kiss or two. Maybe even a little bit more. 

”I really missed being able to kiss you,” Jungwoo said backing up to the door. Doyoung approached him. 

”Me too, as long as we are are together we have to keep it a secret though. People will judge us and it might result in one of us getting kicked off of NCT,” Doyoung said. His eyes showed he cared but it was hard to resist the feeling that he really wanted to be with Jungwoo in public as well.

Both of them wanted to go out in public together and hold hands. They didn’t want to be afraid to date in front of their band mates. The whole situation seemed silly in a way. As long as they were together, Jungwoo and Doyoung would be happy. However, if it meant one of them losing their spot in NCT, they would be forced to break up. 

Doyoung stared into Jungwoo’s eyes. The low light reflected in them, making them look like they were glowing. Jungwoo’s eyes were dark like the night sky and the reflection also made his eyes look stars. Doyoung took the time to study the traits of Jungwoo’s face that he loved. 

His eyes were high on the list. His nose was small and curved at the perfect angle. He also loved when Jungwoo laughed, the way his nose would crinkle up in its adorable way. Of course Doyoung loved his smile and his laugh. His laugh was so joyful and when he heard it, Doyoung wanted to laugh along with him. Jungwoo’s smile was one of his beat features. When he smiled the skin around his mouth would fold over creating little pockets for the corners of his mouth to fit into. His teeth would fall on his lower lip and his upper lip would curve back to show his teeth. His smile was like that of a child’s. Innocent and sweet. 

Doyoung’s expression became somber and calm as his eyes didn’t break contact with Jungwoo’s. He was so lucky to fall in love with his best friend. 

His eyes flickered to his friends lips. The bright red ones, that stuck out when Jungwoo made his pouty face. Doyoung’s tongue escaped his mouth and he licked his upper lip. His eyes shifted back to Jungwoo’s. 

”Thank you,” Doyoung said and kissed Jungwoo. His kiss was important. It meant something. The kiss was slow and sweet. It was like they had kissed each other for the first time after saying I Love You. That’s how tender the kiss was. 

Doyoung wanted Jungwoo to know how special he was to him. Doyoung squeezed his eyes shut and continued the kiss. Jungwoo smiled into the kiss because he knew exactly what it meant without Doyoung having to say it. 

Jungwoo kissed back as if he replied, “I love you too.” 

_Hello! I know haven’t updated on schedule, but Secret Affections will continue for a few more chapters. I had to rewrite this chapter so that’s why it took longer to be updated. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter and thank you for reading!_


	15. The Secret’s Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, I will most likely update on Mondays now instead of Sundays just to let you all know. Thank you for reading! I’m sorry if this chapter isn’t that good, it’s mainly a filler chapter.

“Wow,” Said Jungwoo when Doyoung retracted his lips after their meaningful kiss. “That might have been one the best kisses I’ve ever had, but then I again I haven’t had that many...” Jungwoo said shyly while wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s neck. 

Doyoung chuckled obviously happy to be Jungwoo’s best kiss. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m sorry to be a party pooper but I think we need to head back to practice.” Doyoung took Jungwoo’s hands in his own and started rubbing the back of his hands with his thumbs. 

“Do we have to? I’m sure they won’t mind if we aren’t there. Plus neither of us have major solos anyway,” Jungwoo said even though it was a lie. In fact both of them had large solos in the song they were working on but Jungwoo still didn’t want to leave. He wished to stay in the janitors closet with Doyoung forever. Well maybe not forever, but he still wanted this moment to last. 

Doyoung smirked at the boy in front of him. He never listened to what he told him. “Yes we do, come on now they’ve been waiting for a while.” Doyoung held Jungwoo’s hand and walked out of the closet with the boy bobbing behind him. He was truly like a little kid. He was disobedient, goofy, whiny, but like a child he was adorable despite those flaws. Jungwoo pouted once again like a child, but still followed after Doyoung. 

His head was down and Doyoung tried to cheer him up. “Don’t look so down. After practice we’ll go out and have a nice dinner together okay? Will that make you pick your head up?” Jungwoo tried his best to hide his smile but Doyoung’s sweet nature made it impossible for him to stay upset for long. 

He nodded as he moved his head up to look at Doyoung. “You are the best boyfriend ever,” Jungwoo said only looking into Doyoung’s brown eyes. Doyoung turned his head around to stare back at Jungwoo. His eyes confirmed that he thought the same. 

Their hands stuck together like moth to a flame as they continued their long, unbroken gaze. However a gasp was heard down the hall, breaking their gaze an thoughts. 

Taeyong stared wide eyed at the couple before him. His mouth hung open almost all the way to the floor. His eyebrows curved up and the whites of his eyes stuck out. 

Jungwoo heard Doyoung take a fast breath and both of them took back their hands. Taeyong only stared at them as he breaths came out shallow and disconnected. 

He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Jungwoo was close enough to Doyoung to feel his body tremble and managed to put his hand on his back to calm him down. Doyoung did stop trembling but his nerves could were still there. His only thought was to act like nothing happened. 

“H-hey Taeyong! Jungwoo found me so we were heading back to the practice room,” Doyoung’s voice moved up and down as he spoke. He was really scared assuming Taeyong saw and heard all of that. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Come on you guys, they’ll be waiting for us! Right Taeyong? Let’s go,” Jungwoo said stepping in front of Doyoung to hide any evidence of what happened between them. 

Right when Jungwoo was going to walk past Taeyong, an extended itself in front of him. It blocked his path and looked like it was going to stay there. Jungwoo gulped as he backed up to notice Taeyongs blank stare. His eyes were brown and cold as ice. No emotion could be seen. 

“Is s-something wrong?” Jungwoo said stepping back with his palms beginning to sweat. 

Taeyong’s cold stare continued. Jungwoo was soon comforted when Doyoung stood behind him. Taeyong eyes flickered between the both of them and then he finally spoke. “May I ask you two a question?” 

It wasn’t what either of the two thought he would say but simultaneously they nodded. Taeyong clears his throat and removed his hand. For such a small guy he was very intimidating, however, his face softened and he pursed his lips. He couldn’t believe what had he heard. 

“Are...are you two...dating?” Taeyong asked with his eyes looking through his bangs. He waited for their answer but instead was given two boys who gave each other a look of worry. They were scared like he was when he was dating Jaehyun. 

He understood why they had to hide it but he had wished they would’ve told him. After all if he hadn’t helped Doyoung confront his feelings they might have never been together. 

“Well? Did I just mishear you two or did Jungwoo just call you his boyfriend?” Taeyong said with more force in his voice this time around. So much force that Jungwoo backed up into the wall. 

“I think we need to tell him,” Doyoung whispered but it was still loud enough for Taeyong to also hear. 

Jungwoo quickly turned him to see if he was kidding but he wasn’t. He meant what he said. He wanted to tell Taeyong the truth. “Are you sure?” Doyoung hummed in response. He knew what he was doing. 

He faced Taeyong’s serious face. “You didn’t hear wrong,” Doyoung snatched Jungwoo’s hand in his own and pulled their hands up to make it clear to Taeyong. “He called me his boyfriend because we are dating.” Doyoung was prepared for Taeyongs backlash. If he did Doyoung would confront him about Jaehyun and how they were dating. It wasn’t fair for them to be together and get mad at Jungwoo and Doyoung for dating. 

Taeyong rose his chin while having a staring contest with Doyoung. Neither blinked or said a word. It was a stare off and neither were going to back down. Until something extremely unexpected happened.

Jungwoo and Doyoung were brought into a tight hug with Taeyong wrapping his arms around the pair. He squeezed them so tight that Doyoung could barely breath. He kept them in this tight hug and Jungwoo heard him sniffle. What was happening? 

“I’m so proud and happy for you two,” Taeyong squeezed his eyes closed to keep from getting over emotional. As the mother of the group he was proud to see his children to grow up like this. Both of them grew and they seemed so mature that it made Taeyong feel like a proud mother. 

He let go of them so they could catch their breaths. Doyoung and Jungwoo both gave each other the same glance. “So you are okay with this?” Jungwoo asked. Neither of them could believe it. The entire time Taeyong has been giving them the death stare. He must have wanted to surprise them. 

Taeyong waved his head up and down with his bangs bobbing up and down as well. “Are you kidding? I’ve been rooting for you two kids to get together since before either of you knew you even like each other. I’ve been waiting for this day!” Taeyong jumped in a circle with his hands clasped in the middle of his chest. 

Doyoung and Jungwoo smirked because they couldn’t believe it. Taeyong wasn’t one to lie so this was some how real. He was rooting for them? What a mom he was. 

“You aren’t going to tell anyone though? Right?” Doyoung asked. He still didn’t like the idea that someone knew their were together even if it was Taeyong. 

“Of course not, as you know I’m pretty good at hiding relationships. I might even give you guys some tips because it was too easy to find out about you two. I wasn’t even trying and yet here we are,” Taeyong’s smile stretched from ear to ear. His white teeth were shining and they rested comfortably on his lip. His childlike charisma showing through. 

“What do you mean?” Jungwoo questioned. He didn’t know about Jaehyun and Taeyong. 

Taeyong glances wide eyed at Doyoung. “I guess you didn’t know but Jaehyun and i are actually dating. So since you don’t know I’d say we are pretty good at hiding it wouldn’t you say?” Taeyong chuckled slightly. 

“Really?? I really had know idea. So you mean we aren’t the only couple in NCT?” Jungwoo asked and he then squeezed Doyoung’s arm. It was like when a child squeezes its mother’s arm to get their attention. 

“There are actually a few more couples in NCT and as the leader I know about every single one. However as the leader that means no one knows that I know about them and they don’t know about Jaehyun and I. Except for you guys.” Jungwoo’s mouth was left open and Doyoung stopped breathing for a second.

There are more couples? “Who are the others?” Doyoung was anxious to know. Taeyong only smirked. He drew a line across his lips and pretended to throw a key. 

“I can’t tell. You wouldn’t want me to tell everyone about you guys would you?” Doyoung sighed. Taeyong was right. He couldn’t tell them about everyone else but Doyoung was still anxious to know. 

“I think we should head back to practice now. We’ve all been out for a while and they’re probably upset,” Jungwoo said tugging at Doyoung’s shirt. 

Taeyong steppes back. “Just freeze there for a second.” He examined the two. “You guys really are made for each other. I feelings about this sort of thing and I know you two will make it. Alright now let’s head back.” Taeyong took the lead with a skip in his step. He was even more excited than Doyoung or Jungwoo about their relationship. 

“By the way if you guys want you can hold hands and I won’t know,” Taeyong said over his shoulder. His mouth curled up showing his smile. 

Doyoung motioned to their hands to Jungwoo, silently asking if he wanted to. Jungwoo hummed to confirm. Doyoung took his hand and intertwined his fingers with Jungwoo’s. Their hands felt like they were meant to be held together. The duo stared at each other as they headed back to the practice room. 

Taeyong of course glances behind him without them noticing and hid his smile when he saw their hands together. Then a thought popped into his head. 

His breath was held and he jumped so he could turn around. “I just had the best idea!” He squealed as he threw his hands in the air. 

Doyoung and Jungwoo stopped suddenly in their tracks when he jumped in front of them. “What is it?” Jungwoo asked with his surprised face disappearing. 

A sly smile made its way onto Taeyong’s face. “We should have a double date!” His eyes disappears as his cheeks rose higher and higher. “You and Jungwoo plus Jaehyun and me! Don’t you think that’s a great idea?” 

Doyoung cleared his throat to speak but Jungwoo beat him to it. “That actually sounds really nice. What do you say Doyoung?” Doyoung’s body tensed, he was planning on saying no but Jungwoo answered for him. He was lucky he was cute. 

“Sure, totally that sounds great,” Doyoung said trying his nest to hide his real feelings. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Taeyong or Jaehyun, he just wanted to spend the night with Jungwoo. Alone. But that might have to wait for another night. 

“Perfect! Tonight is probably best. I’m so excited!” Taeyong said. He bobbed off again towards the practice room. Jungwoo and Doyoung following on his heels. 

“I know what you are thinking, but we’ll spend some time together tomorrow. Just the two of us,” Jungwoo whispered into Doyoung’s ear so only he could hear. “I just thought it would be rude to say no. He seemed so excited.” 

Doyoung understood and went back to holding Jungwoo’s hand. It was calming to feel Jungwoo so close to him. As long as they were together they were going to face everything head on together forever. 


	16. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some bad news, while I was writing this chapter a portion of it did not save and therefore was deleted. So unfortunately the chapter is not completely finished but I tried to add just enough for a good stopping point until I can upload the second half. Thank you for reading and I’m sorry for the troubles lately.   
> <3

“Alrighty everyone, that’s it for practice today. Go and do something fun tonight huh?” Said the choreographer to the group. In unison they all said okay and gathered their things. Taeyong smile was still stretched across his face because he knew he was going on a date with his boyfriend, Jaehyun and of course Jungwoo and Doyoung. Placing the last of his things in his bag Taeyong walked up to the other couple after tugging Jaehyun along with him. 

”Are you two ready? We should leave right away if we want to do what I have planned,” Taeyong said. When they had gotten back from their incident in the hall, he had told Jaehyun about their double date. He too was excited for the date. 

No one else in NCT knew about Taeyong and Jaehyun dating so this was the only double date they could go on. Both of them enjoyed Jungwoo and Doyoung’s company and were glad to see them together at last. Ever since the night of their fight Taeyong and Jaehyun has been waiting for them to admit their feelings to each other. What a glorious love story indeed. 

Jungwoo gave a sheepish smile, “You bet we are ready. Ready as we’ll ever be.” Jungwoo said the second sentence under his breath so he was the only one who heard it. He was of course excited that he would spend time with his friends and Doyoung, however, he wasn’t sure if was prepared for his first real date with Doyoung. 

They had been together for a short amount of time, and they were happy, but the idea of going on a date with Doyoung boggled Jungwoo’s mind. How had he gotten so lucky as to fall in love with his best friend? He might never know the answer, but that didn’t matter to him now. What did matter was trying to be the best boyfriend he could be and make Doyoung happy. 

That was why he accepted Taeyong’s offer for the double date. Well one reason was because he didn’t want to be rude, but the other was because he imagined that this would confirm them as a couple. He might be able to hold Doyoung’s hand without feeling awkward. Or rest his head on his shoulder while they lay on the ground gazing up at the night sky. Jungwoo wished for those moments to become a reality. Now they are a possibility. 

Jungwoo was lost in his thoughts until Doyoung’s hand grazed his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. “Come on Jungwoo lets go,” Doyoung said. His eyes told Jungwoo that he wasn’t sure how to feel about the date either. It was a big step for them both, but they knew they’d be able to take that step. Together. 

***

“Where exactly are you taking us?” Jaehyun asked his hyper boyfriend who was practically jumping with joy down the sidewalk. Taeyong and his pink hair bobbed in front of everyone leading the way to their unknown destination. He refused to turn around before they got to where they were headed. Unless Jaehyun asked politely and then he wouldn’t be capable of disobeying his boyfriend. 

“I’m not saying until we get there! I want it to be a surprise,” Taeyong said with his head forward. He sensed Jaehyun’s pouty face behind him and added, “ I promise it’s worth the wait.” 

Jaehyun huffed knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anymore out of him. He glanced back at Jungwoo and Doyoung who were shoulder to shoulder. He gave them his award winning smile which made them smile back. 

“You both look so tense, lighten up a bit. I mean you know about us and we know about you. There shouldn’t be any other secrets so loosen up.” Jaehyun gave Jungwoo a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Jungwoo hummed a thank you and lowered his heightened shoulders. He had been very anxious about the whole thing. Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t understand how risky it was for them to be out in public like this. Even if they have been dating for longer, surely someone knows about them. And if someone did, Jungwoo didn’t want them to know about him and Doyoung. 

The entire thing was just so nerve racking for someone like Jungwoo who worries about every little thing. He sucked on his teeth to try and calm himself and was startled when a hand grasped his. His doe eyes were met with two calm, brown orbs. Doyoung rubbed the back of Jungwoo’s trembling hand with his thumb. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure we are going to have fun tonight,” Doyoung whispered in Jungwoo’s ear. A large sigh left Jungwoo’s mouth. Doyoung at the start was like him, nervous and anxious. But now he was calm and took the large amount of stress that was weighing on Jungwoo’s shoulders. What this man was capable of was astounding. 

Jungwoo nodded in confirmation. “We are here!” Taeyong’s cheerful voice exclaimed. Detaching their eyes from each other, Jungwoo and Doyoung looked forward to see a long beach with a dock filled with games and food. 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Jungwoo said in awe. The sun was slowly going down giving the sky a reddish tint and the water reflected the sunset. Families filled the games and many others stuffed their faces with corn dogs and popcorn. The remaining people walked along the sandy beach or just laid there breathing in the salt of the sea. 

“I can’t believe you took us here,” Jaehyun voice cracked, but in a cute way. Taeyong’s teeth showed through his mouth before he went to hug Jaehyun. He released his boyfriend and went towards the other couple. 

“Since you don’t know I thought I should tell you that this is actually the place where Jaehyun and I had our first date. He was just as surprised as he is now,” Taeyong pinched Jaehyun’s squishy cheek. Jaehyun made the cutest angry face towards Taeyong which only made him smile more. 

Jungwoo and Doyoung tried their best to hide their laughter, but a giggle escaped their lips. “What do you guys want to do now that we are here?” Jaehyun asked after ruffling Taeyong’s pink hair. 

Jungwoo took a look around and the flashing of lights caught his eye. Spelled out in large, bright letters read ARCADE. Seeing the twinkle of the games inside Jungwoo pointed to the arcade. The others followed behind not objecting. Doyoung of course was right beside Jungwoo and held onto his shirt like a little child. 

The arcade had many games of all shapes and sizes and colors. The sound of coins and laughter and buttons being pressed could be heard from the entrance. Doyoung saw the way Jungwoo’s face lit up and he too smiled. Taking another look around he started to a counter with millions of little toys surrounding it. 

“Excuse me, how much are the tokens?” Doyoung asked. Jungwoo trotted over to him. 

“What are you doing?” Jungwoo questioned with his lower lip sticking out ever so slightly. 

“I’m buying you tokens so you can play the games and then after we might be able to get a prize,” Doyoung answered patting Jungwoo’s soft head. Jungwoo opened his mouth to object. 

“I can pay for them though. You don’t have to do that,” Jungwoo tried to stop the transaction but was stopped by a pale and warm hand. 

“Nope. No way. Do you really think I would let you buy the tokens? I am your boyfriend after all, I’m going to start doing some boyfriend things. That means you are not paying for these, okay?” Doyoung’s stare showed that he was serious. Jungwoo frowned for a small moment but then he simply kissed Doyoung’s cheek. 

Doyoung turned in astonishment. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth left open. “Thank you,” was all Jungwoo said before he went to join Taeyong. Jaehyun has also went to get tokens for them as well. 

“I saw that, you aren’t as sneaky as you think,” Taeyong said with a smirk. Jungwoo grinned back. He didn’t intend for it to be sneaky or anything of the sort, he just felt like kissing Doyoung is all. 

The other two returned with a cup full of tokens to use in the games. Both couples split up so they could spend a little time with one other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll try and update once in a while. Thanks for reading!


End file.
